Nunca es demasiado tarde!
by Aria-neko
Summary: esta es una historia de kisshuxichigo en la historia ichigo se da cuenta de lo que siente por kisshu pero tendra un pequeño empujon de una persona importante de kisshu quien es? lean y entérense emparejamientos: KxI,PxL TxP MxRxA ZxK AxV
1. QUE BODA!

_**Bueno para empezar soy nueva en esto así que espero que les guste esta historia que se me ocurrió empezaremos desde el final del capítulo 52. En esta historia pai tiene 20 años, kisshu 18 y Taruto 15**_

_**No soy buena con los resúmenes así que espero que les guste **_

_**DECLIMER: NO POSEO TOKIOMEW MEW NI NINGUNO DE LA SERIE a excepción de algunos inventados por mi pero más adelante se enteraran ahora vamos con la historia**_

_**CAPITULO 1°: ¿QUE BODA?!**_

Después de la batalla los cyniclones se dirigieron a su planeta para restaurarlo gracias al mew aqua, llegaron justo a tiempo ya que las condiciones eran fatales lo primero que deberían hacer es restaurarlo y así paso después de cyniclonia fue restaurada todos estaban muy ocupados reconstruyendo el cyniclones los "héroes" habían sido aceptados después de que le contaron al consejo todo lo que paso con Deep Blue, después de eso los héroes podían tomar a cualquier doncella para casarse pero ninguno podía olvidar a las "mews" que les robaron el corazón y que habían dejado en la tierra, fue muy doloroso pero mas lo fue para el cyniclon mas joven ya que se había hecho muy buen amigo de la mew amarilla

_**3 años después ….! **_

"_kisshu los del consejo quieren hablar con nosotros"-_le dijo pai con cara seria.-"_dicen que es importante"_

"_si, si ya oí"_-contesto el de la cabellera verde con un toque aburrido, no es como si le importara el siempre había sido despreocupado. Con esto bajo a la sala encontrándose con sus dos hermanos.

"_bien ya estamos los tres hora de irnos"-_dijo pai

"_Em.! Pai sabes para quieren vernos?!"-_preguntó el menor dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano.

"_no lo sé Taruto, lo único que me dijeron es que es algo que cambiara nuestra vida"-_le contesto_._

" _bueno pues veamos que quieren y acabemos con esto de una vez que tengo cosas importantes que hacer"-_espeto kisshu aun con su tono aburrido

"_bien vamos"-_ y con esto se teletranportaron a la sala donde el consejo los esperaba.

"_bienvenidos, los hemos llamado para darles una noticia"-_dijo un cyniclon de avanzada edad, este vestía una túnica blanca y tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verde aqua que era llamado Kuro-sama.

"_la noticia que tenemos que darles es sobre la boda que se llevara a cabo de unas 2 semanas"-_ hablo otro cyniclon que vestía igual que Kuro-sama solo que este tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos claros que respondía al nombre de Kino-sama.

"_¿Qué boda?"- _preguntaron los 3 cyniclones curiosos

"_el consejo ha decidido que como héroes se les había dicho que podían hacer su vida con una damisela que escogiesen pero como se han negado uno de ustedes contraerá matrimonio con la señorita Mykaila Usuno.-_concluyo Kuro-sama.

"_pero QUE!"-_dijeron los tres hermanos ikisatashi al escuchar la noticia los tres tenían la mandíbula en el suelo en estado se shock.

Pai fue el primero que salió del trance y pregunto con su voz monótona –"_con todo respeto Kuro-sama, pero a qué se debe esa decisión?"_

"_bueno como sabrán ustedes son nuestros héroes, ustedes trajeron el mew aqua así que decidimos casar a uno de ustedes con una damisela de mucho prestigio para celebrar que nuestro planeta está a salvo y que mejor forma de celebrar que una boda__"-_explico Kino-sama.

"_eso implica casarse con una persona que no conoces y no amas solo para que tengan una fiesta"-_escupió kisshu con el ceño fruncido.

"_y bien han escogido quien de nosotros se casara con la señorita Usuno"-_dijo pai evitando ocultar su enojo "_que pasara si soy yo el escogido ahora si podía volver a ver a Lettuce no es como si me importase o si? Creo que la quiero!" –_pensó pai.

"_pues bien nosotros hemos escogido a uno de ustedes de acuerdo a la edad de la señorita Usuno y será…!-_ Kuno-sama hizo una pausa que dejo a los cyniclones con miedo nadie sabe lo que le depararía el destino a uno de ellos y eso sería casarse sin amor – _"kisshu ikisatashi" _

Pai y Taruto voltearon a ver a su hermano dándole una expresión de pena-_"debido a que"-K_uro-sama hablo-"_pai-san es mayor que la señorita Usuno y debe ser responsable y decidir, por otro lado Taruto-san aun es muy joven para casarse asi que solo nos deja una opción"-_termino

_En la casa ikisatashi..._

"_no puedo creer que hayan tomado esa decisión sin siquiera consultarme, que se creen que puedan tomar decisiones por MI"-_grito kisshu todo enojado.

"_cálmate kisshu"-_dijo Taruto a su hermano.

"_que me calme por kami-sama! Como quieres que me calme Taruto claro como no eres tu el que se tiene que casar con la señorita no se qué"-_contesto kisshu todo exaltado

Ninguno de los hermanos había podido calmar a kisshu desde que llegaron de ver al consejo pero aun así lo comprendían y harían todo por ayudarlo después de todo era el que más había sufrido y ahora esto.

"_calma kisshu, no solucionaras nada poniéndote como loco debemos pensar cómo salir de este lio y además cuentas con nosotros"-_le dijo pai

"_si kisshu para eso somos tus hermanos te ayudaremos"-_dijo Taruto tratando de animar a su hermano.

"_gracias chicos, aunque no se qué podemos hacer para cancelar esto"._

Mientras tanto detrás en la cocina una persona había escuchado toda la discusión de los hermanos ikisatashi y estaba planeando que hacer para ayudar.

"_asi que los del consejo decidieron que kishy-kun se case con alguien sin amor pero si él está enamorado de esa niña humana como dijo que se llamaba a si ichigo"-_susuro para sí misma-_"no lo voy a permitir y de eso me encargo yo, pero primero tengo que pensar que voy a hacer aun tengo 2 semanas tengo que apresurarme" – _con esto se teletransporto fuera.

_1 semana después, en la sala del consejo:_

"_buenos días señorita.."-_dijo Kino-sama pero fue interrumpido por la chica cyniclon.

"_buenos días he venido aquí a hablar sobre el matrimonio de kisshu ikisatashi y la señorita usuno"-_dijo

"_bien y que tiene que decirnos, eso es una decisión que ha tomado el consejo y no puede ser removida "-_dijo Kino-sama a la chica de 17 años

"_USTEDES no pueden decidir a quién amar o quien no aparte a quien se le ocurrió esa estúpida idea"-_espeto ya no pudo soportarlo mas pero tenía que mantener la compostura si no todo su plan fallaría y no podría ayudar a kisshu.

"_el consejo lo ha decidido y así será"-_dijo Kino-sama.

"_la decisión puede ser revocada si no se está de acuerdo una de las partes bien pues vera"-_tomo aire y prosiguió con su discurso-"_kisshu ikisatashi ama a otra persona es una de las mews que nos dieron el mew aqua y los ayudaron a derrotar a Deep Blue después de que no le importaba nadie más que él y no es justo que siendo nuestro héroe lo obliguen a casarse con alguien que no ama diría que ustedes no les importa el solo que les importa tener una fiesta pensaron a caso como afectara al rendimiento ya no será el mismo será desdichado y si creen que puede enamorarse de ella están equivocados como pretenden llenar un vaso que ya está lleno yo vine aquí para proponerles algo"-_dijo decidida.

"_lo siento pero ya tomamos una decisión además se nos tienen comentado que esa niña de la que el general ikisatashi-sama está enamorado como se llamaba a si momomiya ichigo no le hace caso además la decisión no puede ser.."-_no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Kuro-sama-"_que propuesta tienes para nosotros"-_dijo

"_bien yo quiero demostrar que ustedes están equivocados y no podrían hacer más que infeliz a kisshu-sama además eso quieren para su héroe que viva infeliz así que quiero que terminen con esa boda y que como derecho se casen con quien en verdad amen si no ustedes son los que perderían, al menos espero que piensen y reconsideren lo que les he dicho, espero la respuesta a mi suplica y no deseo que esto se sepa y llegue a kisshu-sama"- _con esto hizo una reverencia y se teletransporto.

Pero había una persona que había escuchado todo y ella era Mykaila y no estaba muy contenta y arruinarían sus planes de boda ella quería a kisshu solo por ser una de los héroes así podría ser popular y la mas envidiada pero ahora esa niña quería arruinarlo todo.

_**3 días después en la sala del consejo..**_

"_los hemos citado aquí para darles un anuncio a ustedes 2 la boda se cancelara y ustedes son libres del compromiso está decidido por el consejo han reflexionado sobre la decisión apresurada que se tomo así que le pido mis disculpas ikisatashi-sama ahora es libre de la responsabilidad"-_dijo Kuro-sama

Kisshu estaba que no lo podía creer el venia decidido a acabar con el compromiso pero ahora era feliz y estaba que no se la creía en cambio mykaila estaba molesta pero era la decisión del consejo y no podía hacer nada solo tenia una cosa en mente deshacerse de quien le estorbaba.

"_me vengare de ti ichigo momomiya me has quitado mi oportunidad y después de esa niña tonta Aria"-_con este pensamiento se teletranporto fuera.

_**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo espero que les guste no olviden dejar sus reviews en el próximo capitulo veremos que tiene en mente Mykaila y quien es Aria? Lean la próxima y sabran los leo la próxima espero actualizar pronto.**_


	2. QUIEN ERES TU?

_**Hola de nuevo a todos aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten **_

_**No poseo Tokio mew mew ni ninguno de sus personajes (a excepción de los inventados por mi ;) )**_

_**Antes de comenzar algunos pequeños detalles**_

"**hablar"**

_**Narración**_

_**PVO.**__**Punto de vista de alguien**_

"_**pensamiento" eso es todo asi que **_

_**A la historia**_

…_**..**_

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

Kisshu estaba que no lo podía creer el venia decidido a acabar con el compromiso pero ahora era feliz y estaba que no se la creía en cambio mykaila estaba molesta pero era la decisión del consejo y no podía hacer nada solo tenia una cosa en mente deshacerse de quien le estorbaba.

"_me vengare de ti ichigo momomiya me has quitado mi oportunidad y después de esa niña tonta Aria"-_con este pensamiento se teletransporto fuera.

_**CAPITULO 2°: QUIEN ERES TU?!**_

Había pasado una semana desde que kisshu había llegado a su casa después de la junta con el consejo después de que habían cancelado su compromiso con la señorita Usuno el lo había tomado demasiado bien pero a mykaila no le agradaba la idea asi que decidió deshacerse de _ella_. Pero alguien podría arruinar su plan que conocía muy bien.

"oigan alguien ha visto a Aria no la veo desde ayer"-dijo Taruto.

"ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco la he visto"-dijo Pai.

"hay pai como te vas a dar cuenta si está o no si todo el día te la pasas en tu laboratorio"-contesto kisshu con un tono burlón-"pero ahora que lo dices si es raro siempre anda por aquí deberíamos ir a buscarla"

_**En Tokio …..**_

Después de la batalla contra Deep Blue las chicas volvieron a ser normales, bueno medio normales aun conservaban sus poderes pero ya no habían mas amenazas ni quimeras animas (o eso pensaban).

_**Café mew mew…!**_

Una chica pelirroja se aproximaba por la puerta abriéndolas con un estruendoso ruido.

"otra vez tarde"- regaño una muchacha de cabello azul obscuro hecho en 2 chongos uno de cada lado, sentada en una de las mesas bebiendo su té.

"Gomen, gomen llego…!"-no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida por una voz proveniente de la cocina.

"Tarde, si ya lo sabemos siempre es lo mismo contigo ichigo, alguna vez en tu vida puedes llegar temprano"-la chica asintió con la cabeza-"pues HAZLO!"-la regaño el rubio.

La chica subió las escaleras para cambiar su uniforme ahí encontró a una muchacha de lentes con el cabello verde claro.

"ohayo ichigo-san "- saludo la chica

"ohayo Lettuce-san"-contesto la pelirroja.

"es mejor que nos apuremos el café va a abrir en un momento"- le recordó Lettuce con lo que la pelirroja solo asintió

_**5 minutos más tarde (aproximadamente)….!**_

Todo era tranquilo las chicas ya listas para abrir el café todo era paz y tranquilidad (bueno no tanto ya que pudding pues era pudding) cuando oyeron la voz de Ryou.

"chicas hoy no vamos a abrir asi que dejen lo que están haciendo"-dijo Ryou con un toque de preocupación.

"pero que pasa shirogane porque estas preocupado"-contesto la chica de pelo verde claro con poco de pena por ser la primera en preguntar.

"ha aparecido un anima quimera en el centro"-dijo Ryou dejando a todas las chicas sorprendidas.

"p-pero si no ha habido ataque de animas quimeras desde que….bueno que se fueron los cyniclones!"-dijo ichigo con temblor en la voz recordando lo que había pasado en la batalla contra Deep Blue hace 3 años.

"No se cono apareció ni se si han regresado o para que, lo único que sé es que hay un quimera anima en el centro y ustedes tienen que destruirlo"-espetó Ryou-"asi que vayan chicas".

"Hai"-contestaron las cinco antes de salir por la puerta a toda prisa y transformándose en el camino.

_**En el centro de Tokio….**_

Un anima quimera se encontraba ahí era una lagartija gigante con púas en la cola y en toda la columna del animal, afortunadamente no había ocasionado un gran daño.

"Ribon minto-echo!"-Minto fue la primera en atacar atrayendo la atención del animal.

"Ribon zakuro-spear!"-ahora fue el turno de zakuro en atacar atrapando a la quimera con su látigo.

"Ribon Lettuce-Rush!"- el ataque del chorro de agua atonto a la quimera para el ataque de pudding.

"Ribon pudding-infierno!"-pudding ataco a la quimera atrapándola en un gran pudin.

Ahora ichigo es tu turno. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza pero antes de lanzar su ataque la quimera se libero del gran pudin en el que lo habían atrapado dejando a las chicas en un estado de shock completo definitivamente esa quimera era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Mientras tanto no se dieron cuenta de que mykaila miraba con satisfacción ver sus caras cuando la quimera se libero pero esto era solo el principio y con esto desapareció, pero no se percato de que alguien la vigilaba escondida que también observaba la batalla.

"espero que puedan destruirla esa de mykaila uso magia negra en esa quimera ojala que la puedan vencer si no, tendré que hacer algo"-susurro para sí misma y con esto siguió observando.

Las chicas llevaban peleando un rato con la quimera pero no podían vencerla parecía imposible, pero no podían rendirse.

"animo chicas tendremos que acabar con la quimera no hay que darnos por vencidas hay que hacerlo juntas"-declaro ichigo tratando de dar ánimos a sus compañeras que estaban cansadas.

"ichigo-oneechan tiene razón nosotras podemos hay que hacerlo Na No Da!"-dijo pudding con su tono alegre de siempre, a lo que las demás solo asintieron.

Intentaron combinar sus poderes pero la quimera era más fuerte, había solo dos posibilidades, primera los cyniclones habían vuelto o dos , tenían un nuevo enemigo y este era bastante fuerte, él o ella tenía un objetivo, y era acabar con ellas antes de pensar en algo mas debían terminar con esa quimera.

"_será que ellos volvieron , pero si es asi porque atacan Tokio, si habíamos quedado como amigos y kisshu había muerto por salvarla a caso querían venganza no si se supone que somos amigos o ¿No?-_se dijo ichigo pensando.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando la quimera dirigía su ataque a ella, gracias a sus reflejos felinos logro esquivarlo pero no salió ilesa la punta de una de las púas de la cola de la quimera había rasgado su vestido y empezaba a sangrar. Sus amigas preocupadas intentaron correr hacia ella para ayudarla pero fueron golpeadas con fuerza por la cola de la quimera y fueron azotadas contra una pared, las muestras de cansancio ya se veía en ellas incluso podía verse que empezaban a sangrar.

"chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas"-fue el grito de ichigo al ver a sus amigas siendo golpeadas por la quimera

"_estamos agotadas, acaso este será el final "-_ pensó ichigo-"_no no puede ser tenemos que acabar con ella pero como, no nos rendiremos tenemos que luchar pero estamos muy mal no queda esperanza"_

No quería rendirse no podía darse por vencida la quimera era muy fuerte pero no podía mas y ahora ella era el objetivo de la quimera, todas las chicas miraron horrorizadas pero no podían hacer nada sus cuerpos no les respondían estaban agotadas.

"ichigooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo...!"-se escucharon los gritos desesperados de sus compañeras al percatarse del peligro.

Ichigo lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, no podía hacer nada estaba toda agotada y su cuerpo no le respondía estaba acorralada este era el fin.

"lo siento"-fue lo que susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y recordar todo lo sucedido en la batalla final y en especial esos ojos dorados que vio antes de que sus parpados cayeran ocultándolos. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos haciéndola abrir los ojos instantáneamente nunca había escuchado esta voz pero lo que si sabia ere que era de una chica.

"Ryu-en1 "-se escucho la voz de la chica mientras lanzaba su ataque contra la quimera, la cual dio en el blanco destruyéndola mientras masha devoro el parasito dejando a una inofensiva lagartija en el lugar donde había estado la quimera

Las chicas se acercaron poco a poco a su amiga para ver si estaba bien habían visto como la chica lanzaba su ataque a la quimera y la destruía debió de ser muy fuerte ya que ellas no la habían podido derrotar, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ichigo que se habían olvidado de la chica extraña hasta que.

Ichigo grito-"ESPERA!"-le dijo a la figura que estaba en frente de ellas-"a-arigato por ayudarnos pero, "¿Quién eres tu?"

…

_**Este es mi segundo capitulo wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya se que prometí que iba a decir quién era Aria pero tal vez el próximo capítulo lo sabrán gomen**____**!**_

_**No puedo creer que lo tenia en mi libreta en tan solo 1 hoja modifique algunas cosas y lo hice mas largo espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Espero sus reviews para que comenten si les gusto o no.**_

1 Llama del dragon


	3. ARIA!

_**Hola de nuevo aquí un capitulo nuevo de esta historia, bueno lo prometido es deuda esto es un poco sobre Aria espero que les guste **_

_**No poseo TMM ni ninguno de los personajes de la historia original. Adelante con la historia.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….**_

"Ryu-en"-se escucho la voz de la chica mientras lanzaba su ataque contra la quimera, la cual dio en el blanco destruyéndola mientras masha devoro el parasito dejando a una inofensiva lagartija en el lugar donde había estado la quimera

Las chicas se acercaron poco a poco a su amiga para ver si estaba bien habían visto como la chica lanzaba su ataque a la quimera y la destruía debió de ser muy fuerte ya que ellas no la habían podido derrotar, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ichigo que se habían olvidado de la chica extraña hasta que.

Ichigo grito-"ESPERA!"-le dijo a la figura que estaba en frente de ellas-"a-arigato por ayudarnos pero, "¿Quién eres tu?"

_**CAPITULO 3°: ARIA!**_

"Mi nombre es Aria, y como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta soy un cyniclon"-contesto la chica que había dejado de flotar parándose enfrente de ellas.

Ahora que la veían mejor ella vestía una blusa corta color rosa (como el rosa de los guantes en la forma de mew ichigo) que solo tenía una manga y el otro lado tenía un tirante en forma de trenza con un niño azul que le daba un toque lindo, con un corcel azul cielo que dejaba al descubierto su buen formado abdomen una falda a ka cadera rosa con holanes bombachos azules y mallas rosa (del mismo color que la blusa) con botas azules y vendas rosas (como las de kisshu igual en las muñecas) su pelo era naranja atardecer era largo le quedaba un poco mas debajo de los muslos recogidos con dos pequeños prendedores azules y un mechón en la cara, tenía los ojos color turquesa brillantes y las mas conocidas orejas cyniclon.

"un…a-arigato Aria por salvarnos de esa quimera mi nombre es ichigo, momomiya ichigo"-dijo ichigo un poco apenada pero fue interrumpida por la chica-"yo sé quién eres tu aunque nunca te había visto en persona y también a Lettuce y a pudding"-dijo la chica pero después se dio cuenta de su error.

"Como que sabes quiénes somos y como nos llamamos si has dicho que no nos has visto jamás"-contesto ichigo ya que como podía Aria saber quién era quien si nunca las había visto a menos que….."

"_oh...uh y ahora que hago no le puedo decir que kishy-kun, pai-san y tart tenían fotos de ellas y el día que las descubrí me contaron todo aunque no fue difícil adivinar, ay no debo dejar que noten mi duda"- _pensó Aria-"bueno porque ustedes les dieron el ´mew aqua´ a los salvadores de cyniclonia y pues ellos las describieron, no soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta son muy conocidas en cyniclonia y les estamos agradecidos-les dijo-"_bueno espero que me crean aunque la parte de que estábamos agradecidos era verdad, bueno es una mentira a medias"_

"bien pero tenemos que volver al café tal vez podrías explicarnos el porqué estas aquí, y quien es el que hizo a la quimera"-dijo zakuro que aun no confiaba en ella había algo que estaba ocultando pero ¿que era? Tendría que averiguarlo

_**En el café mew mew…**_

Ryou y akasaka estaban esperando la llegada de las chicas, ellas habían emitido una señal de alarma que los había alertado y sabían que esa quimera no era como las demás esa era muy poderosa y lo supieron después de que las chicas habían dado la alerta y se habían preocupado, pero su temor desapareció cuando la quimera fue eliminada y esperaban el la parte principal del café la llegada de las chicas.

Las puertas se abrieron y seis figuras femeninas estaban paradas en la entrada del café-_espera un momento seis-__**después de una explicación de lo sucedido en la batalla, larga.**_

"asi que tenemos un nuevo enemigo y es fuerte, por lo que nos dimos cuenta asi que ella-señalando a Aria- las ayudo a vencerlas"-dijo Ryou las chicas las cuales solo asintieron con la cabeza-"y bien danos una explicación"

"bien como verán después de que los extranjeros llegaron a cyniclonia gracias al aqua mew se restauro el planeta, y ellos tuvieron nuevas obligaciones y puestos muy importantes y ocurrió algo que no puedo entrar en detalles ya que es personal dadas las circunstancias no puedo hablar de eso pero bueno en fin lo único que deben saber es que Mykaila la chica que envió esa quimera quiere venganza ya que arruine sus planes y también quiere vengarse de mew ichigo y de mi pero primero opto por el "rival más débil" por asi decirle-explico la peli naranja.

"como que considera a ichigo-oneechan el rival mas débil si ella es la líder de tokyo mew mew Na No Da!"-dijo la rubia ya que ella no considera a ichigo el rival débil.

"bien, mykaila la que ha estado ocasionando la aparición de nuevas quimeras, es una de las tantas guerreras cyniclon del nivel dos dado que hay solo tres niveles en mujeres y cinco en hombres, ella ha sido formada como una especie de "magia negra" la que aumenta el poder de las quimeras y las hace a simple vista invencible"-explico la chica

"Entonces si es invencible como es que tú la pudiste derrotar"-dijo la peli azul con un toque de envidia ya que desde que les había explicado todo lo que había pasado Ryou había estado interesado no solo en su relato de la chica si no también EN la chica.

"Yo nunca dije que era invencible"-se defendió la peli naranja-"yo dije que las hace parecer invencible, lo que paso con ustedes es que atacaban diferentes lugares, que eran los puntos fuertes del animal, para vencer a una quimera de ese tipo tienes que localizar su punto débil"

"Como localizar el punto débil de una quimera de esa magnitud según tu"-gruño minto que ere la mas irritada por la presencia de aquella chica a eso se le llaman ´celos´.

"El lugar que menos se imagina uno, el que cree que es el punto más fuerte ya sea porque puede ser el más expuesto es el más débil"-espetó Aria-"bien como decía, parece invencible pero no lo es, porque se quiere vengar de ichigo, debido a que en cierta forma arruino su plan, y a mí por la misma causa aunque lo mío si fue intencional y en parte personal, desde que eremos niñas ella y otras chicas nunca me quisieron estaban celosas de mis habilidades yo también soy una guerrera cyniclon de nivel cuatro"-explico

"¿Cómo puedes ser nivel 4 si solo dijiste que existían 3 Na No Da?"-pregunto la rubia confundida que parecía la que menos estaba prestando atención o bueno eso era lo que creían.

"Si de las mujeres, pero estoy en el cuarto nivel de los guerreros masculinos debido a mis habilidades, mykaila siempre estuvo celosa por eso, soy considerada una arquera debido a que tengo poderes especiales se dice que debido a que nací en una fecha especial llamado "el día dragón" y es sagrado para nuestra raza los niños que nacían en esa fecha se les conoce como guardianes y se representa con un arquero por sus habilidades en la guerra"

"wow"-es lo que pudo exclamar todo el mundo

"entonces eres como una bruja con poderes mágicos"- dijo pudding emocionada

"se considera hechicera ya que la bruja es mykaila y si el poder que poseo es el de la llama de dragón"-dijo con un toque de molestia ante el comentario de la niña

"Entonces hay mas asi de especiales como tú que poseen ese poder?"-pregunto ichigo

"No soy la única, dicen que en la leyenda las chicas poseedoras de la llama del dragón nacen cada 100 años pero nunca se habían encontrado a una eso dijeron los cyniclones más viejos hasta que nací yo nadie creía esa leyenda y mykaila me odia porque en los entrenamientos yo la derrotaba y en ninguno de nuestros enfrentamientos me derroto aunque siempre hacia trampa"-dijo Aria-"Aunque no estoy sola, la única persona que me comprende es kishy-kun"-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

"¿Kishy-Kun?"-pregunto la pelirroja.

_**Bueno pues gracias a los que leen mi fic espero que les guste este capítulo es algo corto pero espero que les guste se me acaban las ideas pero el estrés no importa mañana salgo de vacaciones wiiiiiiiiiiii ¡! **____** Ya podre escribir nuevos capítulos espero todas sus criticas **_


	4. MYKAILA USUNO

_**Hola de nuevo aun no puedo creer que este sea el capitulo 4 wow! Nunca me imagine llegar tan lejos jajajaja estoy contenta de que les guste mi fic y que lo estén leyendo.**_

_**Un saludo a **_

_**LoveKisshu1 muchas gracias por tus ánimos y espero que les guste el capitulo**_

_**Declimer: NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMM ni de ninguno de sus personajes del manga solo los inventados por mi **_

_**A LA HISTORIA **___

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…!**_

"No soy la única, dicen que en la leyenda las chicas poseedoras de la llama del dragón nacen cada 100 años pero nunca se habían encontrado a una eso dijeron los cyniclones más viejos hasta que nací yo nadie creía esa leyenda y mykaila me odia porque en los entrenamientos yo la derrotaba y en ninguno de nuestros enfrentamientos me derroto aunque siempre hacia trampa"-dijo Aria-"Aunque no estoy sola, la única persona que me comprende es kishy-kun"-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

"¿Kishy-Kun?"-pregunto la pelirroja.

_**CAPITULO 4°: MYKAILA USUNO.**_

"¿Kishy-kun?"-dijeron todas con un toque de incredibilidad, si Aria estaba hablando de quien creían que estaba hablando nunca pensaron que nadie nunca se dirigiría con cariño hacia cierto extraterrestre.

"_oh…no que hice cometí un error, la costumbre aria la maldita costumbre ahora piensa rápido o alguien se dará cuenta, pero Ichigo fue la primera en reaccionar y no lo hizo bien esta podría ser mi oportunidad de descubrir que es lo que siente y kisshu dejara de molestar"-pensó Aria_

"a si asi es ese es como le digo de cariño, pero me imagino que ustedes se imaginan quien es el se llama Kisshu Ikisatashi"-dijo Aria

"bueno chicas se hace tarde sus familias estarán muy preocupadas asi que es mejor ir a descansar"-comento Keichiro con una sonrisa cálida a las chicas.

"_Kishy-kun, ella debería ser tan cercana a kisshu para llamarlo de esa forma si no como tal vez era una amiga o qué tal si es su…..novia, No ichigo que tonterías piensas o sí? No, no no porque pienso eso si no me gusta el argh pero tendré que averiguarlo"-_ichigo seguía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Keichiro le hablo-"Ichigo-san te encuentras bien, ya es tarde lo mejor sería ir a descansar"-le dijo Keichiro-"o si si Akasaka-san"-le dijo al castaño-"amm…Aria me preguntaba si tenias en donde quedarte porque bueno mis papas están con un tío enfermo en Australia ay me preguntaba que si no tienes donde quedarte podrías ir a mi casa tengo una habitación libre"-dijo ichigo ahora dirigiéndose a la peli naranja

"A…. la verdad no tengo donde quedarme, asi que gracias ichigo-san es muy lindo de tu parte"-dijo dándole una de las sonrisas más agradables.

"bueno hasta mañana chicas, nos vemos"-ichigo despidiéndose de las chicas

_**EN CASA DE ICHICO MINUTOS MAS TARDE…!**_

"bien aquí es donde dormirás, mi habitación esta alado por si necesitas algo"-dijo ichigo cortésmente.

"oh, gracias ichigo-san, es muy lindo, oh ichigo hay algo malo"-pregunto Aria

"mmm no porque lo preguntas Aria-san"-dijo desconcertada ichigo

"por lo que paso en el café cuando mencione a Kishy…. Quiero decir Kisshu, es algo malo ichigo-san, yo se que estaba atacando la tierra pero se fueron en buenos términos no?-agrego aria.

"mmm no, es que solo me desconcertó el hecho de que…. Am Nada olvídalo, y no tengo nada contra él, al contrario el me salvo la vida y nunca lo olvidare"-al instante sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar la última batalla, donde Kisshu la había salvado-"y como está el, está bien…. Mmm quiero decir ellos están bien"-dijo ichigo

"a si él está bien ellos están bien, el planeta está muy bonito y muy sano, todos están contentos"-contesto

"amm me alegro, oh pero mira la hora es tarde lo mejor será ir a dormir mañana hablaremos, buenos noches Aria-san que descanses"-dijo chigo cambiando de tema antes de decir otra tontería

"si, buenas noches ichigo-san que descanses igual, ah y gracias"-con esto ichigo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"_espero que todos estén bien, los extraño tanto de seguro cuando Kish se entere estará molesto conmigo, pero lo hice por él, el está enamorado de ichigo y por lo que he visto también ichigo lo está pero no lo admite ja! el de verdad esta locamente enamorado"-_se decía a si misma recordando el día que lo descubrió mirando la foto de ichigo.

_FLASHBAK._

"A sí que quienes ella"-dijo aria mientras veía a Kisshu.

Kisshu al escuchar su voz se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de la joven y escondió la foto al instante-"amm…. Eto… yo no sé de que hablas Aria"-le dijo el peli verde tratando de sonar normal aunque le fallo.

"hay vamos Kisshu te conozco muy bien a caso no confías en tu hermana te conozco mejor que nadie vamos dime quien es, es acaso la chica de la tierra de la que hablas todo el tiempo"-le contesto la peli naranja con un toque de diversión en su voz.

"yo no hablo de ichigo todo el tiempo"-se defendió el peli verde.

"aja, GOTCHA!"- grito Aria con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y en una mano tenia la foto que kisshu estaba viendo, se la había quitado sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta.

"ya basta aria devuélvemelo"-dijo enojado.

"Noooooo-oh, te lo devolveré con una condición"-dijo aria aun con su gran sonrisa, ella sabía que lograría lo que quería-"dime todo sobre ella".

"Bien, ella es ichigo la chica que amo con todo mi corazón y yo no creo que pueda amar a nadie como la amo a ella"- y asi el le conto como habían sido las cosas con ichigo y como se había enamorado del enemigo.

_FIN DEL FLASHBAK._

"Yo te prometo hermano que hare que ichigo admita su amor por ti, yo se que ella te ama"-después de decir esto se durmió.

_**EN EL PLANETA CYNICLON CON KISSHU, PAI Y TART…..!**_

"Kisshu has tenido noticias de Aria"-pregunto un chico más o menos de la edad de kisshu con el pelo castaño y los ojos café claros con todos los rasgos cyniclones.

"No Vico, aun no sabemos nada de ella, pero que has encontrado"- pregunto al chico

"Se trata de Mykaila Usuno se dice que hace 2 días se fue a la….. Tierra"- contesto el chico con temor a la reacción de kisshu.

"Queeeeeeeee y porque rayos nadie me dijo nada"-grito el peli verde

"nadie se había dado cuenta, se supone que estaba siendo vigilada por cualquier atentado que pudiera cometer"-dijo el castaño aun con temor a la reacción del peli verde-"y otra cosa me temo que Aria está ahí también debido a que ella fue la que tuvo que ver con el rompimiento del compromiso de usted y la "

"Eso tendría que tener sentido entonces Mykaila sabe sobre ichigo y al sentirse culpable Aria fue en busca de ella"-dijo Kisshu-"preparen la nave y avísale a pai y a Taruto iremos a la tierra.

"_hay Aria siempre preocupada por mí, hasta cuando dejaras de preocuparte por mí, gracias hermanita de alguna manera te debo una"-_con este pensamiento Kisshu salió de la habitación para preparar las cosas, después de un largo tiempo volvería a la tierra.

_**Medio día en la tierra, en el café mew mew!**_

"chicas señal de una chimera anima en inhora park tienen que ir rápido chicas"-ordeno Ryou a las caballerizas.

"Hai"- contestaron todas, y con esto se dirigieron al parque transformándose en el camino.

_**Minutos después en inhora park.**_

Las caballerizas habían llegado pero no había rastro de chimera anima, en su lugar se encontraba una chica delgada con orejas cyniclon tenía el pelo rubio cenizo, en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía una falda marrón obscuro hasta la rodilla y botas del mismo color con una blusa color crema con mangas bombachas mostrando su ombligo, sus ojos eran cafés.

"vaya, vaya asi que estas son las famosas mew mews son mas patéticas en persona, pequeños humanos corrientes no son nada comparado conmigo pero yo si tengo modales mi nombre es Mykaila Usuno"-dijo la rubia con arrogancia y mofándose de las caballerizas.

"que es lo que quieres, porque estás aquí?"- le grito la pelirroja, no iba a dejar que ella insultara a ella y a sus amigas.

"yo estoy aquí para acabar contigo ichigo momomiya"-lo dijo con desprecio como si fuera la cosa más repugnante.

"Déjalas Mykaila ellas no tienen nada que ver, esto es solo entre tú y yo"-dijo Aria con ira.

"claro que tienen que ver, ella es la causante de todo lo que paso nadie más que ella y tu"-le contesto con enojo Mykaila.

"sabes que eso no es cierto fui yo la que arruino todo ichigo no tiene nada que ver en esto, per o ya BASTA de hablar, pero claro es la única forma de defenderte porque tú y yo sabemos que vas a perder, siempre lo haces"-le dijo la peli naranja con mucha confianza no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

"lastima no tengo tiempo de charlas pero mi pequeño amiguito si lo tiene, adiós niña boba y tu ichigo no te desharás tan fácil de mi"-dicho esto Mykaila desapareció.

"A QUIEN LE LLAMAS NIÑA BOBA, COBARDE VUELVE AQUÍ Y TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE ESTA NIÑA BOBA HARA CONTIGO…!-grito Aria con furia.

"Calma Aria-san, ya no esta se fue ahora hay que acabar con la quimera"-dijo Lettuce tratando de calmar a la peli naranja que ya tenía la cara roja de lo furiosa que estaba.

"bien"-suspiro-"pero la próxima vez que la vea puliré el piso con ella de eso no hay duda, gracias Lettuce-san"-le dijo a la Lettuce –"_ahora veo porque pai está enamorado de ella, es muy compresiva, inteligente, paciente y de buen corazón al fin pai hizo algo bueno en su vida"-_ y con este pensamiento una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Aria.

"bueno como no pude ponerle un dedo encima a esa podría hacer los honores por favooooooooooor"-dijo Aria haciendo ojos de cachorro.

"si eso te hace feliz y te calma por nosotras está bien cierto chicas"-dijo ichigo.

"Hai"-dijeron todas dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Aria.

"gracias"-dicho esto invoco su arma, apunto al pecho de la chimera y recito-"Ryū-en"-con esto la chimera se desintegro y no quedo nada.

"bueno chicas hay que ir al café y después creo que yo tengo que hablar con alguien cierto Aria"-Dijo ichigo mirando peligrosamente a la peli naranja.

"mmm…. Hai…. Creo que no será para nada bueno"-contesto la mencionada.-_"ahora me doy cuenta porque dijo Kish que era un gatito peligroso, y no creo q se refería a que tiene parte ADN de gato"-_pensó, y con esto todas regresaron a la cafetería.

_**GOMEN'NASAI! SI EN SERIO GOMEN por tardar es que necesitaba inspiración pero bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo (gritando y brincando de alegría) jajajaja es muy importante poder tener este capítulo y como habrán visto Aria es hermana de Kisshu yo sé que no tiene mucho parecido pero tiene cualidades igual que el cómo afectara esto a ichigo lo mal interpretara y que le esperara a aria pobre espero que no le pase nada en manos de ichigo jejeje ah y FELICES VACACIONES QUE LAS DISFRUTEN.**_

_**Díganme si les gusto o no y si debo seguir con esta historia o ya la acabo espero sus críticas y comentarios los veré el próximo capítulo JA NE! **_____


	5. confundida ¿?

_**Hola de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste lo hice con todo mi corazón para ustedes **_

_**Declimer: NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMM, SOLO DE ESTE FIC Y DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA.**_

_**A LA HISTORIA.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….! **_

"bueno chicas hay que ir al café y después creo que yo tengo que hablar con alguien cierto Aria"-Dijo ichigo mirando peligrosamente a la peli naranja.

"mmm…. Hai…. Creo que no será para nada bueno"-contesto la mencionada.-_"ahora me doy cuenta porque dijo Kish que era un gatito peligroso, y no creo q se refería a que tiene parte ADN de gato"-_pensó, y con esto todas regresaron a la cafetería.

_**CAPITULO 5° CONFUNDIDA ¿?**_

_**En el café…..!**_

"y que fue lo que paso chicas"-pregunto Ryou a las chicas que estaban llegando.

"Nada, solo que conocimos a esa chica arrogante"-contesto ichigo con fastidio.

"y la chimera anima que paso?"- volvió a preguntar el rubio

"ah eso! Ya se encargo Aria de eso"-le contesto ichigo

"bien entonces vuelvan al trabajo!"-espeto Ryou

El café estaba abierto y las chicas estaban trabajando y hasta minto ya que el café estaba muy lleno y las chicas muy ocupadas hasta que llego la hora de cerrar y todas estaban limpiando cuando terminaron todas se dirigieron a sus casas solo querían dormir después de un día muy cansado.

"al fin estamos en casa el café estaba llenísimo hoy ahora a descansar pero antes puedes explicarme que fue lo que sucedió hoy con esa chica mykaila?"-pregunto ichigo sentándose en el sofá de su casa

"como les dije es solo una rival que ha estado celosa de mis habilidades"-le contesto a la pelirroja.

"si pero porque dijo que yo tenía la culpa de que?"-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

"es con el asuntito ese que les comente que es personal"-le volvió a contestar evitando a toda costa ese tema, pero la pelirroja era muy curiosa.

"porque no me quieres decir cuéntame por favooooooooooor"-insistió ahora con ojos de cachorro.

"supongo que no me dejaras en paz hasta que te diga cierto"-la pelirroja solo se limito a asentir y Aria suspiro-"bien, después de que se restauro el planeta por ser los héroes los hermanos ikisatashi debían escoger una esposa por políticas del consejo pero ninguno tomo la palabra asi que hace unas semanas el consejo decidió acordar una boda obligando por asi decir a casarse sin amor"

"wow eso es increíble, como obligar a 2 personas a casarse sin amarse"-dijo ichigo-"pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo"

"bien pues fue Kisshu el que se iba a casar con Mykaila, pero yo no lo podía permitir, yo no iba a permitir que el viviera infeliz durante toda su vida asi que decidí ir a hablar con el consejo y al parecer me escucharon y decidieron cancelar ese matrimonio, pero cuando regresaron se supo que Kisshu se había enamorado de una humana asi que supongo que pensó que tú fuiste el motivo, pero después se entero de que fui yo y quería vengarse de el asi que primero te mataría a ti y después a mi"-termino su relato.

"oh, entonces que pensó que si me mataba de esa manera se vengaría"-Aria solo asintió-"entonces tu…tu… lo quieres, para hacer eso lo has de amar mucho no?"-Ichigo estaba nerviosa no solo por la respuesta en el fondo le dolía, aunque no lo admitiría no podía.

"Hai, lo amo mucho y por eso yo no permitiría que nadie le haga daño y arruine su felicidad"-lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que ichigo quería llorar no sabía porque le dolía sentía como punzadas en el corazón recordó como ella había defendido su amor por aoyama-kun y con eso dañando a kisshu-"es por eso que estoy aquí, sabía lo que intentaría y quise ayudar, de una u otra manera es mi culpa y esta es mi manera de remediar lo que hice"-con esto saco a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

"No es tu culpa, tu solo protegías lo que quieres"-le contesto-"muchas gracias ichigo, ahora entiendo porque Kish estaba enamorado de ti eres una persona con un gran corazón"-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

"wow mira la hora que es lo mejor será ir a dormir si no Shirogane nos matara si llegamos tarde a la cafetería"-era solo una excusa de la pelirroja para no terminar llorando ya que las lagrimas se le habían acumulado en los ojos.

"Descansa Aria"-"igual tu ichigo ah Ichigo"-la pelirroja volteo a ver a la chica, ya que estaba de espaldas-"domo Arigato"-la pelirroja le sonrió y cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PVO. ARIA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

"Los extraño chicos, espero que no estén molestos por escaparme de casa sin decir nada, espero que estén bien no me perdonaría si algo les pasara, los quiero y Kish ojala algún día me perdones pero esto ha sido mi culpa y reparare el daño que he hecho, pero aunque no lo quiera admitir ichigo también te devuelve esos sentimientos y es por eso que estoy aquí"-suspiro-"ichigo estas confundida perro aclararas tus sentimientos pero a veces el amor se encuentra en donde menos lo esperas ver, hay personas que siempre están ahí y que te aman pero tú los hieres no correspondiendo a su amor y a la persona que amas o crees amar no te corresponde ni nunca lo hará"-una lagrima rodo por su mejilla pálida-"eso lo aprendí a las malas, de alguna manera venir aquí me ayudara".

_**Flashback-**_

"Que tienes Kogata no Hayabusa-chan _**(pequeño**_ _**halcón) **_ por que estas triste, acaso ese tonto de Yoshida te ha hecho algo porque si es asi ahora mismo va a…."-No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por la peli naranja-"no, no el no me hizo nada y no entiendo porque no te gusta, el es mi amigo y me ayudo cuando tu no estabas aquí"-exclamo la chica

"el era uno de los principales que se sentía celoso de mis habilidades y nunca nos llevamos bien y yo no estoy seguro que lo haya hecho porque quería ser tu amigo lo hizo para acercarse a mi"-le contesto el peli verde-"Y TU CREES QUE SOLO ESTA CONMIGO PARA LLEGAR A TI"-le grito-"SI QUE MAS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA ARIA EL SIEMPRE ME HA ODIADO Y TODO EL MUNDO ES ENVIDIOSO, SOLO, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro pequeña y a pai y Taruto que nos quieren yo me preocupo por ti"-se sentía mal por haberle gritado-"yo…yo lo sé y lo siento no quería gritarte y sé que me quieres proteger y tienes razón no hay que confiar en las personas pero que pasa con Vico tampoco debo confiar en él o que"-se sentía apenada con su hermano por ponerse asi.

"te gusta no?"-pregunto el joven arqueando una ceja-"yo…yo no lo sé"-ahora la chica tenia la vista en el suelo

"solo piénsalo bien y deja el corazón actuar porque el cerebro en cosas de amor te puede decir una cosa pero en esas cosas el único que manda es el corazón"-le dijo sinceramente-"por eso es que no has querido salir con nadie, ni te interesan las chicas, es por _ella_ no? Tu querida _koneko-chan"- _al escuchar a su hermana el oji ámbar se sonrojo-"si eso me temía tu corazón te ha dicho que esperes, a que algún día _ella_ te corresponderá, ojala a si sea yo quiero que seas feliz porque te amo y mucho onii-san"-"yo también Kogata no Hayabusa-chan".

_**Fin del flashback-**_

"tengo razón Ichigo necesita un gran empujón y ella sola lo admitirá hará lo que su corazón le dicte, no su conciencia te quiero Onee-san"-susurro en la obscuridad con esto cerró los ojos y se durmió.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX EN LA HABITACION DE ICHIGO XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"arghhhhh!, porque estoy sintiendo esto estoy celosa de Aria,no,no eso no puede ser porque si no eso quiere decir que me gusta kisshu, no, no ichigo que estas pensando, porque te tuviste que ir Aoyama-kun tenía que dejarte ir.

**Flashback -**

"**O**h hola aoyama-kun pasa"- la pelirroja estaba tan emocionada porque aoyama-kun la había venido a visitar-"siéntate por favor, quieres algo de tomar?"- pregunto la pelirroja-"no gracias ichigo, pero vine aquí para decirte que conseguí una beca para ir a estudiar a una de las mejores escuelas en…Inglaterra"-la pelirroja se quedo en estado de shock-"pe...pero eso quiere decir que"-"si ichigo me mudo a Inglaterra lo siento pero lo mejor será terminar nuestra relación, ya que a distancia no es bueno para las relaciones"-la pelirroja estaba muy triste después de que se habían prometido quedarse juntos pero ella no podía retenerlo lo mejor sería que el cumpla su sueño-"en…entiendo aoyama-kun".

La chica no resistió mas y lo abrazo aoyama-kun se iba y lejos y no sabía cuando regresaría-"podemos ser amigos ichigo, tratare de escribirte todos los días, te voy a extrañar"-"yo también te extrañare aoyama-kun"-se dieron un último abrazo y el castaño se fue dejando a una pelirroja muy abatida"

**Fin del flashback-**

"ya han pasado dos años desde que te fuiste y me prometí esperarte pero tu dijiste que no porque no sabias cuando regresarías aunque cumpliste tu promesa de escribirme, pero yo lo haría te esperaría hasta que….."-suspiro pesadamente-"hasta que empecé a sentir estos celos será que yo ya sentía algo por Kish"-se cuestiono la pelirroja-"no claro que no yo amo a aoyama-kun y nada me hará dudar no, no lo hará"

Entonces se acordó de la plática con aria:

"_entonces tu…tu… lo quieres, para hacer eso lo has de amar mucho no?"- le dijo ichigo -"Hai, lo amo mucho y por eso yo no permitiría que nadie le haga daño y arruine su felicidad"-le contesto_

"_No es tu culpa, tu solo protegías lo que quieres"-le contesto-"muchas gracias ichigo, ahora entiendo porque Kish estaba enamorado de ti eres una persona con un gran corazón"-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera._

"Que quiso decir con que estaba enamorado de mi acaso ya no lo está"-se cuestiono-"hay ichigo tu amas aoyama-kun no debería importarte si kisshu sigue enamorado de ti"-se regaño asi misma

"pero porque me afecta que ya no este enamorado de mi"-se sentía tan confundida

"_Kisshu será que ya no me quieres, será que encontraste a otra persona y esa persona es Aria"-_con este pensamiento se quedo dormida.

**Al día siguiente…**

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No otra vez no llego tarde Ryou me matara si no antes descontarme mi paga"-rápidamente se baño se vistió con una mini falda de mezclilla y una blusa rosada con mangas cortas, se amarro el pelo en sus típicas coletas se puso sus zapatos y bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

En la cocina esta Aria con una minifalda azul con holanes rosa y un top rosa con una torerita azul que ichigo le había prestado y las botas que ella tenía, estaba preparando el desayuno y esperar a que bajara ichigo se les hacia tarde.

"oh hey ichigo listo para desayunar?"-le dijo a la chica gato mientras bajaba de las escaleras-"oh si claro gracias Aria-chan"-"ja no es nada aunque no sé qué es lo que, mmm como se dice…. A si desayuno hice pan tostado"-"asi gracias y no importa pero, no tuviste problemas con la tostadora?"-"no muchos pero Pai-san no es el único inteligente ya sabes sabrá mucho lo único que no sabe es cocinar jeje, pero bueno mejor nos damos prisa o llegaremos tarde"-"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! No puede ser mejor nos apresuramos"

Tanta prisa llevaban ambas que a Aria no se le ocurrió teletransportarse al café después de correr un "maratón" llegaron al café en el cual Ryou los esperaba.

"tarde otra vez"-inicio el rubio con su sermón a la chica pelirroja.

"si si gomen, gomen"-fue la respuesta antes de que el rubio siguiera con su discurso.

" bien ya llegamos que es lo importante no? Asi que con permiso necesitamos cambiarnos antes de que te pongas con tus discursitos baratos de cómo no llegar tarde y aturdas a la pobre de ichigo-san más de lo que ya esta blondie"-dijo la peli naranja interponiéndose entre los dos.

"COMO ME HAS LLAMADO!"-le grito el rubio-"ya te lo dije blondie nos vamos a cambiar adiós"

"VAS A VER NIÑA MALCRIADA YO NO ME LLAMO—"-no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por un sonido en medio de la sala principal del café habían dos figuras masculinas paradas .

_**Bueno lo siento mucho, mucho por tardar tanto pero aquí está el capitulo 5 y en serio tuve que pensar mucho, espero que les haya gustado les prometo que tardare menos en subir el siguiente hay no puedo esperar, ¿Quiénes serán esas dos figuras?, ¿kisshu perdonara a Aria?, ¿Cómo reaccionara ichigo al volver a ver a kisshu? aun no yo se que va a suceder pero espero que les guste muchos saludos a todos nos leemos la próxima.**_

_**Ja ne! **_____


	6. REENCUENTRO :)

_**Hola de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste ciento mucho hacerlos esperar pero mi inspiración se está acabando pero gracias por su apoyo los quiero.**_

_**Declimer: NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMM, SOLO DE ESTE FIC Y DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA.**_

_**A LA HISTORIA.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….! **_

"COMO ME HAS LLAMADO!"-le grito el rubio-"ya te lo dije blondie nos vamos a cambiar adiós"

"VAS A VER NIÑA MALCRIADA YO NO ME LLAMO—"-no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por un sonido en medio de la sala principal del café habían dos figuras masculinas paradas.

_**CAPITULO 6° REENCUENTRO **_____

En ese momento ichigo y Aria que iban a subir volvieron sus caras hacia las personas que estaba paradas en la sala principal y no fueron las únicas todos estaban en estado de shock, las 2 personas paradas enfrente de ellos no eran nada más y nada menos que Pai y Taruto.

"p-pai-san"-apenas pudo pronunciar Lettuce al salir del trance en el que estaban

"Lamentamos haber entrado asi, no estamos aquí para pelear de hecho esta vez nuestra misión es distinta"-dijo con su tono de siempre pai, en estos años que habían pasado no había cambiado mucho su rostro parecía más maduro y su cuerpo estaba más torneado aun usaba sus ropas usuales aunque le quedaban un poco ajustado.

"si y no tiene nada que ver con conquistar la tierra"-ahora fue Taruto el que hablo, el había cambiado un poco era más alto casi como lo era kisshu la primera vez que llego a la tierra ya no tenía cara de niño parecía que había madurado un poco se notaba que había estado entrenando su pelo se mantenía del mismo tamaño y sus ropas eran del mismo color aunque no del mismo tamaño debido a que había crecido.

"ow Taru-taru vino a visitar a pudding Na no da"-exclamo la rubia mientras agitaba las manos y daba saltitos por todo lados-"no me llames asi sabes que no me gusta"-exclamo el joven alíen-"a pudding no le importa porque ella extraño a Taru-taru y pudding cree que Taru-taru es lindo"-al decir esto salto a los brazos del joven alíen causando a los dos sonrojarse.

"ahora Taru-taru jugara con pudding y pudding le dará dulces a Taru-taru…. Ow!"-exclamo la rubia-"que tiene de malo"-pregunto el joven alíen-"ahora Taru-taru es un poco más alto que pudding"-dijo la rubia junto con una risita y todo el mundo también se rio.

"pero bueno lo siento Mew pudding pero no estamos de visitas y yo no creo tart pueda ir a jugar y les repito nosotros estamos aquí para una misión"-dijo el mayor-"que quieres decir con _nosotros_"-exclamo ichigo

"me refiero a tart, kisshu y yo"-pai le contesto-"ah y entonces donde está kisshu?"- replico

"yo no creo que te deba preocuparte donde esta kisshu o a caso te gusta eh _vieja bruja"_-ahora fue tart el que hablo con un toque de malicia en su voz-"que, no, claro que no estás loco a quien se le ocurre que decir que kisshu me gusta yo solo pregunte porque puede que…. Mmm sea una trampa, si eso una trampa"-dijo la pelirroja nerviosa con un toque rosa en las mejillas.

"les aseguro que eso no es asi Mew ichigo, kisshu debe estar ocupándose de los últimos detalles de la nave pero se reunirá con nosotros pronto"-le contesto el mayor-"bien y que es lo que quieren hablar"-dijo ichigo aun nerviosa-"_no puedo creer que me ponga nerviosa de solo pensar que volveré a ver kisshu"-_pensó la pelirroja-"am ichigo creo que deberías ir a cambiarte no?"-le dijo Lettuce sacándola de sus pensamientos-"ah sí, si claro Lettuce-san, vamos Aria, mm aria?"-llamo la pelirroja a la chica

"¿Aria?"-repitió Pai

Ahora la mencionada que estaba escondida para evitar ser vista por sus hermanos, tenía miedo no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, "_oh-uh que rayos y ahora que hago, ni modo si ellos se van a quedar aquí lo mejor será arreglar las cosas y pedir perdón por haber desaparecido de esta forma"-_pensó la chica.

"H-hola pai y tart"-dijo la peli naranja esperando la reacción de los dos cyniclones, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho.

"Aria-chan no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, mientras tú no estabas tuve que soportar a los aburridos de pai y kisshu y sus tontos castigos."-dijo el joven mientras le salían unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos y abrazaba a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas-"asi que usted no fue muy bueno mientras no estuve no y me imagino que incontables veces estuviste en un campo de fuerza no"- dijo Aria, a lo que el joven solo asintió-"y me extrañaste mucho, igual que yo te extrañe demasiado taru"-"y pai me golpeo con su abanico y kisshu me amenazo con sus sais"-dijo como un niño pequeño hace cuando acusa a sus hermanos con su mama.

"lo hice porque te dije que no te metieras en el laboratorio y al igual que kisshu porque bueno no sé, pero de seguro debe de haber tenido una bueno razón"-se defendió el mayor ante las acusaciones del no tan pequeño, ahora ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica que hasta ahora se había soltado del abrazo del joven aunque un poco en contra de su voluntad de este mientras depositaba un beso en la frente del joven camino hasta el mayor que parecía un poco asustado.

"te quedas a cargo unos días y tart sale con eso y espero que no hayan hecho un desastre porque si no usted sabe lo que pasara y no será algo muy bueno y…!"-hablo Aria mientras se dirigía al mayor mientras este estaba con cara de preocupación al no saber qué era lo que le pasaría ahora-"también te extrañe mucho"-en ese momento lo abrazo, pai se tenso un poco pero no tardo en abrazar a su hermana y una sonrisa se desato en su rostro mientas besaba la cabeza de su hermana.

Todo el mundo que había estado observando a los cyniclones tenían la mandíbula al suelo nunca habían visto a pai asustado y a Taruto llorando de verdad sin importarle los demás, nadie podía creer que estos 2 jóvenes con tantos sentimientos habían querido conquistar el mundo incluso matarlas, ellos solo habían visto su lado duro, frio y sin sentimientos aunque solo era una máscara para no parecer débiles.

"bien veo que ustedes se conocen y como Aria confía en ustedes supongo que podemos confiar en ustedes ya que se ha convertido en nuestra amiga en estos días"-hablo ichigo causando que los cyniclones se separaran de su abrazo.

"estamos aquí para llevar a Mykaila Usuno a nuestro planeta"-dijo pai-"si ya estamos al tanto de todo y hasta ahora no ha lanzado otro ataque, pero porque mandar a ustedes 3 para llevar a una chica a su planeta"-ahora fue Ryou el que pregunto.

"bueno ella no es una chica como las demás, además de su entrenamiento como guerrera ella tiene conocimientos de artes oscuras y eso la hace más peligrosa, que yo no creo que sea muy difícil ya que tenemos a la mejor guerrera de nuestro planeta y Aria es la única que la conoce, nosotros no podemos luchar con ella porque bueno es una chica y la única que la conoce ya que se ha enfrentado a ella varias veces es aria"- explico el mayor haciendo sonrojar a la peli naranja

"si no se le permite luchar contra una chica que es una guerrera de su planeta, y a nosotras nos intentaron matar varias veces o acaso no lo recuerdan"- dijo con enojo minto al oír a pai.

"eran ordenes que teníamos que obedecer porque nosotros queríamos salvar a nuestro planeta pero ahora no tenemos necesidad de luchar y los sentimos por todo"-respondió el mayor

"no tiene caso pelear ahora minto-san ellos vinieron en paz, además pai y los demás solo querían salvar a su gente como nosotros y al final nos salvaron y se convirtieron en amigos"-dijo Lettuce

"minto, Lettuce tiene razón, nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo por salvar a los que queremos ¿no?"-ahora fue zakuro la que hablo-"si tienes razón onee-sama, pero como la podemos derrotar ella es muy fuerte y la primera vez casi morimos de no haber sido por la intersección de Aria.

"primero tenemos que esperar otro ataque que al pensar por su ausencia debe estar planeando algo y necesitaremos de su ayuda, para la su próximo ataque y hay que proteger a ichigo ya que ella es su objetivo al igual que aria, son sus objetivos"-explico pai

"sobre el asunto de ichigo todo el mundo está al tanto, ya nos explicaron es la razón por la que Aria esta aquí"-dijo Ryou

"asi que estas aquí por eso, y perseguiste a Mykaila hasta aquí pero como lo supiste"-exclamo pai con asombro

"bueno yo los escuche hablar ese día que fueron al consejo y kisshu estaba muy triste yo no lo podía permitir que ellos tomaran esa decisión por el o por cualquiera de ustedes asi que decidí hablar con ellos pero ella mal interpreto las cosas y decidió vengarse de ichigo yo la escuche y decidí venir a ayudarlas al pensar lo peligrosa que era asi que Mykaila pensando que ella fue la razón, cuando la verdad fue por mi petición fue que cancelaron todo"-le explico Aria a su hermano mayor.

"Asi que fuiste tú?"-una voz pregunto por detrás de ellos entonces en ese momento todo el mundo volteo para ver de quien era la voz. Fue kisshu el que pregunto, ahora era un poco más alto casi del mismo tamaño de pai, se notaba que había estado entrenando porque su cuerpo estaba más formado, su abdomen era más firme con cuadritos visibles, sus ropas eran las mismas (**en pocas palabras más guapo de lo normal jejeje ;)**

"si pero yo lo puedo explicar yo no quería que te casaras sin amor nadie merece eso sabes que yo te quiero y no me gusta verte sufrir yo-yo lo siento mucho"-le dijo Aria con lagrimas en los ojos-"¿es-estás enojado conmigo?"-pregunto apenada, aunque pensaba que estaría molesto con ella y no sabría cómo podía reaccionar y temía lo peor.

Kisshu se le quedo viendo con una expresión fría tardo en responder, pero luego su rostro se suavizo al ver a la chica llorar sintió una opresión en el pecho y hablo-"No estoy molesto contigo, ¿cómo podría estar molesto con mi chica consentida?"- dándole una de sus mas lindas sonrisas, al escucharlo la chica se animo y se lanzo a sus brazos, mientras kisshu que la conocía bien esperaba su reacción la alzo un poco por el aire dando vueltas.

"am hola nosotros aun estamos aquí"-dijo ichigo con un toque de celos en su voz al ver como esos dos estaba en su opinión muy _acaramelados_-"_porque me siento asi no estás loca ichigo, tú no puedes estar enamorada de kisshu y mucho menos celosa a ti que te importa, pero no puedo negar que se ve sexy, NO NO NO que tonterías piensas argh!, pero no puedo evitar sentirme asi ojala hubiera sido yo ja pero claro ya no me ama, deja de estar haciéndote ilusiones ichigo tu lo rechazaste tú te ganaste esto tu y solo TU"- _se debatía dentro de su cabeza

"a si lo siento"-dijo a todos-"pero ya no llores Kogata no Hayabusa-chan sabes que no me gusta que llores, ya te dije que no estoy enojado"-ahora se dirigió a la chica que tenia abrazada mientras con la otra mano le limpiaba sus lagrimas y le daba una sonrisa sincera.

"Me alegro que no estés enojado conmigo Kishy-kun, no sabes cómo te extrañe lamento haberme ido asi"-dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa triste, al oír su apodo kisshu se sonrojo ligeramente.

"bien pero eso lo hablaremos más tarde aun no te salvas de hablar conmigo sabes lo preocupado que estaba, pero bueno luego hablaremos"-al terminar de decir esto masha salió dando una alerta de quimera anima en el parque no muy lejos del café.

"_de cuando aquí kisshu tiene un apodo y porque se sonroja desde cuándo? o dios será que, que le gusta Aria y a mí que me importa yo amo a masa…. No Masaya está lejos de mi será que al no tener a Masaya me hace ver que kisshu es adorable, lindo y tierno algo que nunca vi en el NO pero qué tontería estás diciendo ichigo te prometiste esperar a Masaya, pero cuanto tiempo lo soportaras argh! Es frustrante tengo que aclarar esto de una vez por todas"-_pensó para sí la pelirroja pero la voz de Ryou la saco de sus pensamientos

"bueno creo que hoy no abriremos el café ahora hay que ir a acabar con esa quimera se encuentra en el parque"-dijo Ryou a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza, preparándose con sus típicos trajes de batalla por las mews y sus armas por parte de los cyniclones y con esto salieron corriendo en dirección al parque.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo le agradezco a **_

_**Neko Mile-nya**__** por su review saludos a todos espero actualizar pronto, al parecer la inspiración ha llegado de Nuevo a mi jeje jeje los quiero**_

_**Ja ne! **_


	7. LA BATALLA

_**Kon'nichiwa! Estoy muy contenta este es el capitulo 7 esta historia le faltan unos cuantos capítulos para llegar a su final aun no sé cuantos aproximadamente espero que les guste, tal vez tenga segunda parte pero aun no lo sé pero bien disfruten de este capítulo.**_

_**Declimer: NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMM, SOLO DE ESTE FIC Y DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA.**_

_**A LA HISTORIA.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….! **_

"_de cuando aquí kisshu tiene un apodo y porque se sonroja desde cuándo? o dios será que, que le gusta Aria y a mí que me importa yo amo a masa…. No Masaya está lejos de mi será que al no tener a Masaya me hace ver que kisshu es adorable, lindo y tierno algo que nunca vi en el NO pero qué tontería estás diciendo ichigo te prometiste esperar a Masaya, pero cuanto tiempo lo soportaras argh! Es frustrante tengo que aclarar esto de una vez por todas"-_pensó para sí la pelirroja pero la voz de Ryou la saco de sus pensamientos

"bueno creo que hoy no abriremos el café ahora hay que ir a acabar con esa quimera se encuentra en el parque"-dijo Ryou a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza, preparándose con sus típicos trajes de batalla por las mews y sus armas por parte de los cyniclones y con esto salieron corriendo en dirección al parque.

_**CAPITULO 8° "LA BATALLA"**_

Ahora todo el mundo se encontraba en el parque y como todos suponían ahí estaba Mykaila a la espera de las mew mews pero se llevo un sorpresa al ver que no venían solas, también con ellos estaban pai, Taruto y kisshu.

"al parecer el patético equipo mew necesita ayuda ya que la inútil de su líder no es tan fuerte como todos pretendían que era"- se burlo la chica

"COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARNOS DE ESA MANERA NIÑA MALCRIADA!"-le grito la pelirroja que tenia los cachetes rojos de la ira.

"déjala ichigo por una vez en su vida se siente la fuerte aunque siempre acabe huyendo, ella ya ha probado el sabor de la derrota y la humillación varias veces déjala fantasear un poco aunque su fantasía perfecta no tardara mucho"-le dijo Aria a ichigo mirando juguetonamente a la rubia delante de ellas, que como Aria esperaba la chica estaba más que enfadada y para el pensar de aria hacia muecas muy graciosas.

"esto no se quedara asi niñas insignificantes pagaran por lo que han hecho, pero… hay una manera de evitar la destrucción de Tokio y de todos los insignificantes humanos y solo kisshu puede evitarlo"-ahora Mykaila tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro

"DE NINGUNA MANERA, PRIMERO TENDRAS QUE PASAR POR MI…_SI PUEDES CLARO"- _le grito Aria a la rubia

"esa es su oportunidad de salvar la tierra si no yo la destruiré a todos ustedes yo les estoy dando una opción ustedes tienen que decidir, adelante que no tengo todo el día"-espeto la rubia con arrogancia.

"que es lo que estas tratando de decir como que kisshu es el único que puede detener esto y como lo hará"-pregunto la pelirroja.-"a caso no te das cuenta ichigo ella quiere a kisshu!"-le dijo Aria a ichigo

"y tú no podrás tener a kisshu NUNCA!"-le dijo la peli naranja-"esa es su respuesta bien aténganse a las consecuencias"-le contesto la rubia.

"espera, porque haces todo esto Mykaila, porque hacer pagar a gente inocente, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto no es justo"-hablo kisshu que hasta el momento solo había visto discutir a las chicas.

"PORQUE! Quieres saber por qué bien porque es por todo, el consejo había decidido que nos casáramos pero por culpa de esa niña tonta ha arruinado mi oportunidad de ser alguien importante, además es una forma de vengarme de ella porque tú eres lo que más quiere y si se lo arrebato como ella me ha arrebatado todo lo que quiero, casándonos conseguiría hacerle daño a ella, cobrarme todas las que me ha hecho y además siendo tu esposa seré respetada, vista de otra manera."-escupió la rubia con rabia.

"a caso no eres importante en tu planeta, y porque Aria, esto es una riña personal no creo que ninguno de nosotros tengamos que ver en todo esto, los humanos no tenemos la culpa de todo lo que te ha pasado"-dijo ichigo.

"tienes razón ichigo, pero ella no lo entiende de esa forma, lo que ella quiere es el poder, es muy ambiciosa pero eso no la ha llevado a ninguna parte más que a perder todo lo que quería"-"si pero eso que tiene que ver con kisshu y tu"-"en nuestro planeta las esposas de los generales son las más distinguidas y respetadas tienen todo lo mejor y se creen que son mejores que los demás solo porque pueden presumir que su marido es un general, pero kisshu es más que un general es uno de los fundadores de la nueva cyniclonia es el salvador y muy muy importante ¿entiendes?"-al terminar la explicación la pelirroja solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

"_vaya kisshu no solo es una persona muy importante en su planeta si no que también debe ser popular entre las chicas no solo por ser guapo si no por su alto mando"_-pensó para sí la pelirroja.

"si consigues lo que quieres dejaras la tierra en paz y regresaras a cyniclonia"-kisshu hablo dirigiéndose a la rubia que ahora estaba parada enfrente de kisshu-"_la única forma de proteger a ichigo ya la tierra es cumplir con lo que Mykaila quiere aunque sea condenado a vivir con ella y perder a ichigo para siempre…pero ichigo no me ama ni nunca lo hará"-_pensó tristemente

"claro que si hare, lo que me pides detendré todo esto pero tendrás que respetar mis condiciones"-Mykaila contesto

"NO de ninguna manera"- intervino Aria-"entiende Aria no podemos arriesgarnos a que destruya a los humanos"-"no Kishy no caigas en su juego, se lo que estas intentando, pero conociéndola a ella tu plan para protegernos no servirá de nada la conozco nunca cumple su promesa y cuando te tenga en su poder se vengara la conozco y sabe que nunca la amaras y no lo soportara y lo hará"-"basta Aria ya tome mi decisión y no me harás cambiar de opinión no pelearemos y eso es el fin de esta discusión"-"Noooooooooooo! No lo harás no va a ser asi, no te servirá de nada sacrificarte tu dolor es mi dolor recuerdas o ya lo olvidaste, te conozco mejor que nadie"-dijo Aria con lagrimas en los ojos.

"kisshu no tienes porque hacer eso es nuestro planeta nosotros estamos aquí para eso, es nuestro deber y si hay que pelear nosotros lo haremos"-dijo ichigo.

"ichigo-san tiene razón estamos aquí para proteger la tierra y eso haremos"-dijo Lettuce

"kisshu estamos aquí para apoyarte, no está solo nos tienes a nosotros"-dijo pai que solo hasta el momento había estado observando pero al ver el dolor de su hermana menor, al igual que ella conocía el alíen de pelo verde y sabia que su sacrificio tenia dobles intenciones.

"Yo no lo permitiré Ryu-en!"-sentía tanto dolor que tenía que desquitar la rabia asi que la única forma era atacara la causante de todo pero para su mala fortuna solo logro herirla pero eso desato su ira de la rubia.

"pagaras por eso y todos ustedes esto solo es el principio de esta guerra ahora saluden a mi nueva creación"-Dicho esto Mykaila desapareció en su lugar se encontraba una quimera que era un animal mitológico un "grifo" mitad águila y mitad león tenia colmillos grandes sus ojos eran rojos, con enormes garras tenía un aspecto demoniaco. Todos miraron horrorizados a la criatura definitivamente era muy fuerte pero aun asi todos se prepararon para atacar a la creatura.

"Genial ahora tenemos que aguantar esto muchas gracias eh!"-espeto minto con sarcasmo.

"MINTOOOO"-Sus compañeras regañaron a la mew azul.

"Que solo digo lo que pienso"-se defendió la peli azul

"pues no pienses minto"-regaño la pelirroja.

"no hay tiempo para pelear entre nosotras lo que hay que hacer es concentrarnos es como derrotar al Grifo"-zakuro hablo, ya que hasta el momento había estado al margen de la situación.

"No, minto tiene razón esto es mi culpa, si tan solo…. So-solo no hubiera actuado tan impulsivamente esto no estaría pasando, todo es mi culpa"-dijo aria-"tranquila Aria, no es tu culpa"-kisshu trato de tranquilizarla, trato de abrazarla pero su intento fue en vano.-"SUELTAME! es cierto no digas que no todos piensan que esto es mi culpa si yo no hubiera intervenido esto no estuviera pasando debo aprender a no meterme en tus decisiones, pero no puedo"-dijo aria con lagrimas en los ojos, a kisshu no le gustaba hacer sufrir a su hermana y viéndola de esta manera le partía el corazón, asi que lo que hizo fue abrazarla protectoramente pero ese momento no duro mucho, se separaron cuando oyeron el rígido de la creatura que estaba delante de ellos los demás estaban al frente de ellos 2 listos para atacar al grifo.

"bien atacaremos a la creatura por distintos lado, zakuro y Taruto la ataran, minto y pudding ustedes las distraerán, pai y Lettuce ustedes la debilitaran mientras doy el toque final ok"-les dijo ichigo a todo el mundo-"pero que pasa con Aria y kisshu onee-chan eh Na No Da"-pregunto pudding con ingenuidad.-"no lo sé pudding, tal vez cuando se acuerden vendrán a ayudar ahora nosotros deberíamos concentrarnos en lo nuestro"-dijo con celos la pelirroja-"ichigo-onee-chan esta celosa Na No Da"-dijo con toque divertido la rubia-"claro que no pudding y es mejor darnos prisa ahora si"-exclamo la pelirroja a lo que la rubia solo asintió pero mantuvo su sonrisa traviesa.

"Creo que lo mejor sería ir a ayudar ¿no?"-le dijo Aria a su hermano que aun la tenia abrazado-"sabes creo que la pelirroja cree que somos algo más que amigos, esta celosa, tal vez si te quiere pero tiene miedo ¿sabes?"-le susurro al peli verde-"mmm tú crees yo ya no se pero de algo estoy de acuerdo tu y yo no somos solo amigos somos más que amigos"-le susurró kisshu-"si somos hermanos, pero me divierte la cara que hace eso me demuestra que estoy en lo correcto, imagínate que tonta se sentirá cuando sepa que somos hermanos"-"ese será nuestro secreto pero que te parece si ayudamos un poco"-le pregunto a la joven.

"OIGAN QUE ESPERAN AH! LA BATALLA ESTA AQUÍ NO AHÍ"-les grito Taruto a sus hermanos aunque tenía ganas de pegarle a kisshu por haber hecho llorar a su hermana ya que el la quería mucho.

"Si, si ya oímos no queremos que te quedes con toda la diversión ENANO"- kisshu rio ante la expresión del más joven cyniclon y a cambio obtuvo una lengua rosada y un golpe ligero en el brazo por parte de Aria.

"vas a ver cabeza de…."- no pudo interrumpir ya que fue interrumpido por Aria-"ya basta ustedes 2, se comportan como niños chicos, aparte que les he dicho sobre pelear y poner sobrenombres o ya saben cuál será su castigo, ah y no me importa quien empezó ambos estarán en problemas asi que nada de peros ¿ok?"-Taruto ya había abierto la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo, ahora los 2 jóvenes estaban muy pálidos más de lo habitual se podían imaginar muchos castigos a lo que solo asintieron y siguieron para ayudar a las caballerizas, mientras tanto pai gracias a su excelente audición había escuchado como su hermanita regañaba a los mas testarudos jóvenes cyniclones mientras negaba con la cabeza sonreía con diversión.

En la batalla con las caballerizas ichigo había ideado atacar al grifo, pero su plan fallo, la creatura había logrado zafarse de el látigo de zakuro y del ataque de Taruto, los ataques de pai y Lettuce lo lastimaban pero no le hacían gran daño minto y pudding que estaban distrayendo a la creatura y también le lanzaban su ataque pero no funcionaban, al contrario enfurecían mas a la bestia, ahora decidían atacar juntos ya que kisshu y Aria habían llegado a la batalla.

Por fin había podido atrapar a la creatura en un pudin gigante.

"YAY! Al fin lo atrapamos Na No Da"-grito la rubia al ver a la creatura atrapada en un pudin gigante.

"ahora ichigo"-le grito minto a su compañera para que se apresurara la pelirroja se saco su arma y lanzo el ataque

Por un momento nadie pudo ver nada más que el chorro de energía que despedía de su ataque, cuando todo había quedado claro en el punto donde había estado el grifo atrapado en el pudin gigante ya no había nada.

"Yay! lo logramos vencimos a la quimera Na No Da"-exclamo la rubia brincando mientras aplaudía alegremente.

"menos mal que acabo ya estoy agotada necesito un descanso y una taza de té"-exclamo minto con desgano.

"bien ahora tenemos que informarle a Shirogane lo que paso y empezar a planear que hacer para capturar a Mykaila"-dijo zakuro con su tono frio y calculador.

"bien regresemos a la cafetería creo que todos necesitamos un descanso, esa criatura fue la más fuerte que nos hemos enfrentado"-dijo Lettuce.

"yo no estaría tan segura de que esto haya acabado"-dijo Aria a lo que todo el mundo se le quedo viendo-"si, no es que no crea que no son fuertes pero una creatura asi con el ataque de ichigo no es suficiente, es un tipo de magia obscura y es muy potente tal vez la hayamos debilitado pero no acabamos con ella asi que esto todavía no ha acabado"-explico Aria.

"como puedes estar tan segura todos vimos como desapareció"-exclamo Mint enojada.

"yo en 2 ocasiones me he enfrentado a una creatura asi es poderosa, recuerdas kisshu"-le dirigió una mirada al mencionado el cual estaba tratando de recordar al parecer tuvo éxito-"kisshu, pai, Taruto y yo estuvimos en un entrenamiento con esta clase de chimeras anima y la única forma de vencerla es con un golpe final, a lo cual se le llama "convergencia" es cuando todos los poderes se mezclan al mismo tiempo pero en su punto débil"

Al parecer lo hermanos ikisatashi habían recordado aquel suceso, el cual demostraban la gravedad de la situación en sus rostros, las caballerizas solo esperaban que alguno de ellos hablara y dijera todo lo contrario, pero al ver la expresión en sus caras demostraban que la situación era más grave de lo que esperaban.

"asi que tenemos que encontrar su punto débil"-pregunto minto-"y como se supone que lo encontraremos"

"en primer lugar tenemos que esperar a que la creatura vuelva a aparecer para determinar su punto débil"-dijo zakuro, al parecer era lo mas obvio.

"yo creo que no deberíamos esperar tanto"-dijo Lettuce señalando algo en el cielo, todos dirigieron sus miradas a donde Lettuce estaba apuntando, todos miraron con horror a la creatura y como Aria había dicho solo la habían debilitado, pero algo no estaba bien ya que la criatura no se dirigía a donde estaba ellos se dirigía hacia ichigo.

Ichigo se había quedado atrás estaba viendo el punto donde había estado la creatura sus compañeras y los cyniclones se habían adelantado y estaban a varios metros lejos de ella, no se había percatado de que el grifo se dirigía hacia ella ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz llenas de pánico de sus compañeras la sacaron de su trance en el que estaba.

"ichigoooooo! Cuidado"- gritaron sus compañeras

En ese instante ichigo volteo a ver hacia donde sus compañeras estaban apuntando, en ese instante se congelo y se quedo estático, mientras el grifo se dirigía a ella y todos miraron sin poder hacer nada, lo único que pudo hacer ichigo fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe.

_**Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero he tenido muchos compromisos espero que les haya gustado y bueno los dejo en suspenso jajajaja, espero que comenten si les gusta la historia y que piensan de que ya son los últimos capítulos les agradecería sus comentarios, criticas etc. Estoy pensando hacer una continuación pero quiero saber ustedes que esperan díganme pleaseeeeeeeeee!**_

_**Bueno nos leemos la próxima JA NE!**_


	8. ACCIDENTE Y PREOCUPACION

_**Hey! Estoy muy feliz este es el capitulo 8 deje a todos en suspenso el capitulo anterior bueno espero que este capítulo les guste.**_

_**Declimer: NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMM, SOLO DE ESTE FIC Y DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA.**_

_**A LA HISTORIA.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….! **_

"ichigoooooo! Cuidado"- gritaron sus compañeras

En ese instante ichigo volteo a ver hacia donde sus compañeras estaban apuntando, en ese instante se congelo y se quedo estático, mientras el grifo se dirigía a ella y todos miraron sin poder hacer nada, lo único que pudo hacer ichigo fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe.

_**CAPITULO 8 "ACCIDENTE Y PREOCUPACION"**_

Para alivio de ella Aria reacciono rápido y se teletransporto enfrente de ichigo creando un escudo protector.

"que piensas quedarte ahí todo el día o te vas a mover"-le dijo Aria con sarcasmo en ese mismo instante ichigo abrió los ojos y se paro lo más rápido que pudo, pero el grifo aprovecho que ambas chicas estaban distraídas y les envió lejos de un golpe cayendo estrepitosamente y golpeándose duro contra un árbol.

Todo el mundo aun seguía en shock pero kisshu lucho para poder salir del trance y se teletransporto enfrente de donde las 2 chicas yacían en el suelo lastimadas, Aria tenía heridas más severas que ichigo ya que había estado de escudo para proteger a ichigo.

En ese instante kisshu hizo aparecer sus espadas y le lanzo una bola de energía al pecho de la creatura ocasionando que esta retrocediera y se quejara.

"e-ese es su punto débil debemos de combinar los poderes y atacar ese punto para terminar con el grifo de una vez por todas"-dijo Aria con voz débil se notaba que había gastado mucha energía al proteger a ichigo.

Kisshu se acerco para ayudar a Aria a levantarse mientras ichigo se acercaba en donde ellos estaban.

"deberías llevarla a la cafetería kisshu para que sanen las heridas"-kisshu se sobresalto de la voz y volteo para ver a ichigo que lo miraba tranquilizadoramente.

"NO yo estoy bien"-exclamo Aria al escuchar lo que ichigo estaba sugiriendo.-"pero Aria no debes esforzarte"-le recrimino kisshu

"todos somos importantes y me necesitan tenemos que hacer esto y no me importa lo que digas esa es mi decisión y fin de la discusión"-al decir esto acelero su paso a donde estaban lo demás para explicarles el plan.

"ella es- es tan testaruda"-dijo kisshu-"si me recuerda a cierto cyniclon de pelo verde llamado kisshu"-le dijo ichigo con una sonrisa a lo que kisshu le devolvió una sonrisa, con esto los 2 se acercaron a los demás.

"segura que estas bien Ari-chan"-pregunto Taruto con un toque de preocupación.

"si taru estoy bien, ahora hay que acabar con el grifo ok"-"Hai"-exclamaron.

Pai y Lettuce llamaron la atención del grifo combinando sus poderes, cuando la creatura estaba en el punto donde tenía que estar todos combinaron sus poderes y delante de ellos ya no estaba el grifo si no solo había un pedacito y cenizas.

"Ahora si podemos decir que esto se acabo"-pregunto Minto, a lo que los cyniclones asintieron.

"Aria ¿te sientes bien?"-pregunto Taruto preocupado causando que todos voltearan a ver a la mencionada.

"si Taru…"-intento decir la chica pero no pudo terminar ya que todo en su visión se veía borrosa y en ese momento se desvaneció afortunadamente pai estaba cerca de ella y la sostuvo antes de que callera al suelo.

"está muy débil y sus heridas están muy mal lo mejor será llevarla inmediatamente a la cafetería, Lettuce agarra mi hombro nos tele transportaremos a la cafetería"-dicho esto pai estaba a punto de teletransportarse cuando kisshu hablo-"pai?..."-"kisshu ella va estar bien pero tenemos que atenderla lo más pronto posible, tu y Taruto teletransporten a las caballerizas a la cafetería"-le contesto al peli verde con voz autoritaria, a lo que el peli verde frunció el ceño y asintió de mala gana.

_**En el café mew mew!**_

Pai se teletransporto a la sala del café con Aria inconsciente en sus brazos y lettuce agarrado de su hombro, Keichiro y Ryou que estaban en el sótano subieron al oír el sonido de la transportación, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver la escena.

"p-pero ¿qué paso?"-aun con la misma expresión.

"necesitamos atender sus heridas, ha perdido mucha sangre y fuerza, solo puedo curar sus heridas pero tardara en recuperarse"-dijo pai severamente.

"hay una habitación vacía en la planta alta puede estar ahí"-al terminar de decir esto Ryou, pai sin dudarlo se teletransporto en la habitación vacía junto con Lettuce.

_En la planta baja del café!_

Después de que pai se teletransporto a la planta alta los demás llegaron segundos después y la preocupación era evidente más en los cyniclones más jóvenes.

"como esta Aria"-preguntaron kisshu y Taruto con desesperación por querer saber sobre su hermana.

"pai y Lettuce la están atendiendo ahora, lo mas considerable es que no los interrumpan, ellos bajaran en un rato para decirme como se encuentra, ahora todos tienen que curar sus heridas mientras esperamos."-les dijo Ryou a los dos cyniclones ya que estaban muy desesperados y a las caballerizas que habían sufrido algunas heridas no tan graves como la joven cyniclon, pero las tenían que curar.

"COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO PPODEMOS ENTRAR ELLA ES MI….."-no termino de decir la frase por que fue interrumpido por Ryou-"NO ME IMPORTA TUN BERRINCHES NI QUE SEAS DE ELLA, LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES NO INTERRUMPIRLOS LO PUEDES ENTENDER!"- le contesto el rubio.

"kisshu yo se que estas preocupado por aria, todos lo estamos estos días que ha estado con nosotros ya la queremos como si fuera una hermana mas para nosotras ¿cierto chicas?-dijo la pelirroja dirigiendo una mirada a las chicas, las cuales solo asintieron-"también nos preocupa, pero ella va a estar bien ella es fuerte, ahora Pai y Lettuce la están curando lo masa oportuno es esperar"

"esperar Ichigo por favor Esperar no puedo con esta angustia yo...yo no me perdonaría nunca si algo le llegara a pasar, ella es muy importante, ella siempre estuvo para mí y yo me jure que la protegería siempre si algo le llegara a pasar no lo soportaría"-Kisshu hablo con tanto sentimiento que sentía las lagrimas calientes cayendo por sus mejillas (_**díganme quien no se preocuparía si tu eres un hermano mayor y quieres mucho a tu hermanito y esta grave pues asi se siente kisshu)**_.

Ichigo sintió la desesperación de kisshu y sabia que amaba a Aria pero no sabía de qué manera todos los 3 cyniclones se habían preocupado por ella pero kisshu mas, ichigo sentía que debía hacer algo, la destrozaba verlo asi por alguien y se sentía egoísta por el simple hecho de desear que se preocupara asi por ella, aunque en algún momento lo hizo pero ella solo lo desprecio.

"me siento tan mal, egoísta será que yo a pesar de decir que nunca me enamoraría de él y que amaría a Masaya siempre solo era porque quería ocultar la verdad, porque en realidad me enamore de kisshu pero al ser enemigos me aferre a Masaya, y solo ahora que él quiere a otra me doy cuenta que no me valía sus sentimientos y todo lo que hizo fue porque él en verdad me amaba como nadie ni siquiera Masaya"-suspiro-"kisshu si tu ya no me amas, me di cuenta tarde de que siento algo por ti, siento mucho haberte hecho tanto daño algún día lo reparare, ahora me necesitas y yo estaré ahí para consolarte te lo prometo"-pensó reflexionando la pelirroja sobre todo varias imágenes de kisshu sonriendo se le venían a la cabeza y ella haría todo lo posible para poder llegar a ver su sonrisa y su brillo en esos hermosos ojos dorados.

"sh-sh-sh calma todo estará bien ella estará bien y no tendrás que culparte de nada porque ella va estar bien ya lo veras Kish"-hizo sonidos tranquilizantes mientras envolvía en sus brazos al cyniclon y le acariciaba el pelo como una forma para tranquilizarlo, kisshu estaba muy confundido pero tenía ganas de hacer ninguna de sus bromas, asi que dejo que ichigo lo abrazara eso era lo mejor para el sentir un poco de cariño hacia el aunque fuera por lastima como es que había permitido parecer débil pero a él no le importaba ahora nada le importaba más que su hermana y el hecho que ichigo le demostrara cariño por la razón que fuera podía sentir su aroma oía sus latidos sentía su calor se sentí tan bien que se quedo dormido al poco rato.

Los demás estaba en la cocina tratando de animar a Taruto con un poco de pastel pero su preocupación era más grande que por primera vez en su vida había rechazado un pedazo de pastel de doble chocolate.

"Taru-taru no debe estar triste estoy segura que Aria-chan estará bien no debe preocuparse ella es muy fuerte Na No Da"- dijo pudding al tratar de animar a su amigo.

"Taruto yo creo que deberías comer ese pedazo de pastel, ya que no se te presentara otra oportunidad como esta"-trato de sonar como si no le importara pero el intento de minto fue en vano nunca había visto ese lado de los cyniclones se veían tan indefensos, tan preocupados y pensar que ella que había dicho que ellos no tenían sentimientos ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Aria no le había caído muy bien al principio pero se sabía que la joven se daba a querer que fuera imposible odiarla.

"gracias pero no tengo ganas de comer nada en serio ahora todo me sabe amargo"-dijo Taruto.

"¿Tu no crees que ella es fuerte?"-le pregunto zakuro a lo que el joven fue sorprendido igual que los demás-"claro que lo creo, ella es muy fuerte ella no se deja intimidar por nadie y es muy valiente, muy optimista y nunca se rinde"-hablo con tanto sentimiento, no se dudaba que él la quería.-"entonces, si tú dices que ella es todo eso y más, tu no crees que pueda superar esta prueba, te preocupa pero yo no creo que ella se deje vencer tu lo has dicho ella nunca se rinde, ¿no lo crees?-le dijo zakuro con mucha sinceridad a lo que tart asintió y su estado de ánimo cambio, se sentía con más ánimos era verdad su hermana nunca se rendía.

"Gracias"-dijo con una sonrisa no tan alegre pero ya más animado y empezó a comer su pedazo de pastel.

Todos no podían creer como había cambiado de actitud, zakuro siempre te hacía ver la realidad de una manera muy diferente y su voz siempre era fría pero hubo algo en aquel cyniclon que supo que no tenía que actuar de la misma forma de siempre si no que debía ser mas considerada debido a la situación y asi lograr que el joven cyniclon estuviera con mas ánimos.

"oigan donde esta ichigo-chan"-pregunto pudding.

"la última vez que la vi estaba sentada en la sala principal del café hablando con kisshu"-dijo zakuro

"Al parecer kisshu está muy interesada en Aria le afecto demasiado verla en ese estado"-agrego minto causando que los demás la vieran raro.

"no es raro, el siempre se ha preocupado por ella y no solo el también nosotros la queremos mucho, ella sabe cómo llevarse con todos y hacernos sentir bien es como la madre que siempre quise tener y no pude ya que mi madre murió y es por eso que no quiero que le pase nada a ella"-dijo Taruto a lo que todos le dirigieron su atención se sentían culpables de recordarle lo sucedido pero lo que hizo el los sorprendió mas.

Taruto mostro una media sonrisa y agrego-"pero tienen razón ella va a estar bien tiene que estar bien y lo estará"

En ese momento se hizo un silencio infernal todos seguían viendo al joven cyniclon hasta que Ryou rompió el silencio.

"deberíamos ir a ver si hay noticias de Aria"

"si mejor vamos a esperar en la sala principal tal vez Lettuce y pai terminen lo antes posible".

Todos fueron a la entrada principal del café y lo que vieron los dejo atónitos, nunca pensaron que verían esa imagen, frente a ellos estaba sentada ichigo consolando a kisshu mientras tarareaba una canción y le acariciando su pelo tiernamente, mientras kisshu yacía dormido tranquilamente en el regazo de ichigo la escena fue tan tierna se veían tan lindos, ichigo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia poco a poco se iba acercando a los labios de kisshu que eren una tentación entonces…!

**Lamento tanto no haber actualizado y dejarlos en suspenso asi de mala soy jajajaja ****no ****bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo estuvo un poco triste pero los recompensare en el próximo capítulo habrá besos y con eso les doy un adelantito**

"**kyaaaa! Quiero ver que mas pasa quien se va a besar dime, dime dilo ya no la hagas de emoción"**

**Aria-Neko: "pero que haces aquiiiiiiiiiii se supone que no debes estar aquí"**

**Aria: "ya me vas a decir o no?"-cruzándose de brazos-**

**Aria-Neko: "nop, no te diré tendrás que esperar como todos los demás, aparte que haces aquí tu deberías estar durmiendo"**

**Aria: "quien lo dice dime ahora o sufrirás"**

**Aria-Neko: "inténtalo y serás borrada de la historia"**

**Aria: "yo sé tu punto débil y lo usare en tu contra"-"bueno tu lo pediste Kisshuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"-**

***kisshu llego en un rato teletranportandose***

**Kisshu: "llegue dime Ari que es lo que pasa"**

**Aria: "Aria-Neko no me quiere decir quien se besara dijo que habrá besos pero de quien puedes convencerla"**

**Kisshu: "Aria-Neko sabias que te ves linda hoy"-"será que nos puedas decir que pasara el siguiente capítulo"-con ojos de cachorro-**

**Aria-Neko: "y que dijiste esta ya cayo, pues no y para no hacer esto más largo, no te pongas triste te tengo algo ten"-le tendió la mano donde tenía una mega galleta con chispas de chocolate, a kisshu se le iban los ojos al ver la galleta y no tardo en agarrarla-**

**Aria-Neko: "bueno no se molesten, les doy una mega galleta gigante a todos los leo la próxima ja ne!"**


	9. ¿ME AMAS!

_**Yo: Hey! Estoy muy feliz este es el capitulo 9 deje a todos en suspenso el capitulo anterior bueno espero que este capítulo les guste al parecer está un poco largo pero lo prometido es deuda"**_

_**Aria: yo creí que ya te habías olvidado de escribir ya vas a decir sobre la sorpresa de hoy**_

_**Yo: quieren saber lo que les tengo preparado hoy en este capitulo**_

_**Aria: solo dilo ya después de casi una semana en suspenso DILO YAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Yo: si quieren saber lean el capitulo y ya mejor cállate asi no podemos empezar y no podrán leer la historia**_

_**Kisshu entra corriendo llega al lado de nosotras y pregunta-"de que me perdí"**_

_**Aria: Ari-Neko tiene una sorpresa pero no quiere decir cual es (haciendo un puchero)**_

_**Kisshu: yo quiero saber de qué se trata dime, dime, dime, dime, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?**_

_**Yo: ya cállense y léanlo si no, no se enteraran.**_

_**Declimer: NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMM, SOLO DE ESTE FIC Y DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA.**_

_**A LA HISTORIA.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….! **_

antes que el momento acabara y esa escena tan linda se terminara de la nada pudding saco una cámara y les tomo una foto a lo que ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta ya que kisshu dormía tranquilamente en el regazo de ichigo, nadie había dicho ni una palabra después se dieron cuenta de lo que ichigo estaba a punto de hacer y decidieron ver qué era lo que pasaba, ichigo estaba a un centímetro de la boca de kisshu y en ese preciso momento apareció pai con Lettuce tomados de la mano, ichigo se sobresalto un poco al escuchar a pai y los colores se le subieron al rostro al ver que los demás estaban en la sala quien sabe durante cuánto tiempo y eso era lo que más le preocupaba a la pelirroja pero la cara de asombro de todos le respondía a lo que ella mas temía que los demás vieran lo que trato de hacer.

_**CAPITULO 9 ¿ME AMAS?!**_

**POV. ICHIGO…!**

_Después de que todos se fueron a la cocina kisshu y yo nos quedamos solos, me dolía mucho verlo tan mal lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue abrazarlo, y que mas podría decirle yo, el siempre ha estado ahí para mí y siempre lo que hacía era rechazarlo pero me duele por él, verlo en ese estado me partía el corazón, se veía tan vulnerable como yo cuando…..cuando Masaya se convirtió en Deep-blue yo me sentía asi porque la persona que amaba estaba en peligro, entonces asi se siente porque él la ama y ya no….no me ama mas a mí._

Al pensar eso sentía una opresión en el pecho y un hecho en mi corazón, _Masaya se había ido a Inglaterra, me sentía triste porque se iba lejos de mí, me habla de vez en cuando ya que tiene cosas que hacer y lo entiendo pero asi nos hemos hecho muy distantes, yo me prometí que lo esperaría aunque él me dijo que no, pero la llegada de kisshu puso todo mi mundo de cabeza y ahora soy yo la que lo abraza y consuela quién lo diría yo "Ichigo Momomiya" estuviera abrazando a aquel extranjero arrogante que siempre "odie" o eso creí pero más que nasa tras el odia que decía tenerle en el fondo me gustaba pero al estar Masaya no lo vi, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes Masaya está muy lejos de mi y ahora lo puedo ver claramente yo…yo-yo amo a kisshu, si lo amo y creo que siempre lo hice pero mi obsesión por Masaya el chico perfecto la barrera entre mis verdaderos sentimientos desapareció.-_lagrimas calientes se deslizaban por mis mejilla me las limpie en seguida pues no quería que kisshu se diera cuenta, pero creo que de todos modos no se iba a dar cuenta ya que se había quedado profundamente dormido en mi regazo lo que causo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, se veía tan angelical, tan tranquilo en paz y sobretodo feliz poco a poco mi cara se acerco a la suya mis labios estaban a centímetros de los de él podía sentir su aliento caliente chocaba en mi cara su aliento era tan dulce he hipnotizante de repente escuche la voz de pai, en ese momento alce la vista y todos estaban ahí enfrente de mi observándome, supuse que toda mi cara estaba roja "_ellos acaban de llegar no vieron lo que trataste de hacer no lo hicieron ¿verdad?"-_ pensé para tranquilizarme o eso intente pero por sus caras sabía que lo habían visto todo en ese momento sentí que algo se movía, se me había olvidado que kisshu todavía estaba ahí, abrió sus hermosos ojos color oro y pestaño algunas veces me sonrió y me dijo: "ichigo ¿qué tienes ichigo por que estas muy roja, a caso tienes fiebre?- me pregunto.

Antes de que yo pudiera responderle el volteo y vio a todo el mundo y les pregunto: "¿Qué pasa, que es lo miran?"-les dijo con un toque de molestia.

En ese momento todos lo señalaron y se dio cuenta en donde había estado durmiendo se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo y se volvió rojo carmesí ahora ya no era la única sonrojada, se veía tan lindo cuando esta sonrojado.

_**NORMAL POV.**_

"¿Qué te pasa kisshu acaso tu también tienes fiebre?"-pregunto Taruto con una sonrisa burlona.

"yo creo que están enfermos, pero de amor Na No Da!"-exclamo pudding siguiéndole el juego a Taruto y dándoles una sonrisa inocente a lo que Ichigo y kisshu se volvieron más rojos (_**como si se pudiera**___).

Mientras tanto los demás solo los miraron con sonrisas burlonas, para romper este momento embarazoso que se había formado kisshu decidió hablar pero aun seguía rojo.

"que paso pai ¿Cómo esta Aria?"

"ella está bien, la herida no fue tan grave como se veía seria como lo llama ella un rasguño, su desmayo fue debido a su desgaste de energía, debe entrenar mas, ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que todos creemos pero necesita entrenar para canalizar su energía al igual que todos entrenaremos pero de eso podemos hablar luego"- explico pai kisshu estaba tan contento por la noticia que parecía un niño al cual le acaban de dar un caramelo no podía controlar su felicidad que abrazo a ichigo y la beso en la mejilla, ichigo solo se quedo en shock no sabía cómo reaccionar-"podemos pasar a verla"-pregunto kisshu aun con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pai asintió en ese instante Taruto grito-"voy primero"- dicho esto le saco la lengua a kisshu agarro la mano de pudding y se teletransporto a la habitación donde Aria estaba.

"arghhhhhhhhhhhhh! Enano vuelve aquí yo iba a ir primero vas a ver cuando te agarre"- kisshu estaba haciendo su genio como niño pequeño y susurrando cosas incoherentes.

"creo que ya se está haciendo tarde y sus familias deben estar preocupadas por ustedes, lo mejor será que vayan a descansar ha sido un día muy largo ahora vayan a descansar mañana las vemos aquí y hablamos sobre el entrenamiento"-les dijo Ryou a las chicas-"ustedes pueden quedarse aquí en el café tenemos dos habitaciones extra"-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a pai y kisshu

"bueno nosotros nos vamos las llevare a casa a todas"-dijo minto despidiéndose.

"yo me quedo"-exclamo ichigo-"yo puedo quedarme en el cuarto donde esta aria y asi puedo vigilarla de todos modos no creo que pueda dormir"

"ichigo necesitas descansar no te puedes quedar aquí tienes que reponer tu energía después de lo que paso hoy lo mejor es descansar si quieres puedo llevarte a casa"-le dijo kisshu-"No voy a irme a casa kisshu y hazle como quieras yo no me muevo de aquí"-le replico la pelirroja.

"Ichigo-san, kisshu tiene razón lo mejor es ir a casa"-le dijo dulcemente como estaba acostumbrado a tratarlas akasaka.

"no akasaka-san, no es como si quisiera llegar a una casa vacía y obscura, me siento sola, al menos aria estaba conmigo, hablábamos reíamos y mi casa ya no se sentía tan sola"-dijo ichigo

"¿Aria vivía contigo?"-pregunto kisshu.

"si, desde que ella llego se fue a vivir a mi casa, me inspiraba confianza aparte no tenia donde quedarse y yo necesitaba compañía desde eso nos hemos hecho buenas amigas y por eso me quedare, si no me quieres ver no me importa yo estoy aquí porque ella es mi amiga"-le respondió ichigo, se cruzo de brazos frunció el ceño y se sentó en el sofá.

"no-no es eso es solo que…. Gracias por ayudarla"-le dijo kisshu.

"la verdad es que creo que ambas nos ayudamos y ella sabe cómo darse a querer a pesar de su carácter es dulce"-le dio una sonrisa se despidió de todos y subió las escaleras.

Las chicas se habían ido, Ryou, akasaka, kisshu y pai se quedaron en la sala un rato hablando sobre el entrenamiento, ichigo había ido a cambiarse y se dirigió al cuarto de Aria ahí encontró a Taruto y a pudding durmiendo abrazados en eso vio la cámara con la que pudding le había tomado una foto sin que ella se diera cuenta, en eso se le ocurrió una idea y les tomo una foto luego los intento despertar.

"Taruto, pudding tienen que ir a dormir a la cama"-les dijo sacudiéndolos levemente-"Taruto, pudding"-volvió a llamarlos pero seguían dormidos, en ese momento kisshu abrió la puerta y vio lo que ichigo los intentaba despertar.-"no los vas a despertar, Taruto tiene el sueño un poco pesado y por lo que veo pudding también"-le dijo desde la puerta, ichigo se sobresalto al escucharlo y se volteo para verlo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta abierta con una sonrisa.

"y bien ¿Cómo puedo despertarlos?"-le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"para despertarlo es necesario un balde de agua pero hay que tener cuidado suele atacar al que lo despierta asi"- le contesto.

"Entonces ayúdame a llevarlos a la cama"-le dijo ichigo.

"bien solo porque soy bueno te ayudare, si no quien"-al decirle esto le dio una de esas sonrisas que solía darle antes aquella sonrisa que ichigo amaba y deseaba volver a ver desde que llego.

Asi kisshu cargo a Pudding e ichigo llevo a Taruto, los llevaron a habitación de alado donde se suponía que kisshu pai y Taruto iban a estar durmiendo durante su estancia en la tierra y los acostaron en una de las camas de la habitación, pero al parecer Taruto se había acomodado en los brazos de ichigo, ella lo puso sobre la cama pero él no la soltó entre sueños Taruto le dijo-"no te vayas mami, quédate conmigo y cántame una canción" –le dijo aun dormido.

Ichigo se quedo pasmada al escuchar lo que Taruto le había dicho, él creía que ella era su madre pero porque tenía tantas preguntas y era demasiado curiosa _**(ya que ella es un gato ¿no?)**_

Ichigo se sentía tan mal después de lo que había pasado hoy y de cómo Taruto estaba asustado, preocupado y triste, sintió pena por él y lo miro dulcemente y le contesto con tanta ternura como una madre a su pequeño para tratar de consolarlo-"claro que si tart, te prometo que me quedare aquí hasta que te hayas dormido"-kisshu solo la miro con sorpresa la forma en que había tratado a Taruto con tanta dulzura.

"mami cántame una canción, me gusta que me cantes"-dijo Taruto a un medio dormido, ichigo suspiro y empezó a tararear una canción de cuna que su madre siempre le cantaba.

_**(Es una canción de cuna japonesa no se me el nombre pero me gusto mucho aquí les dejo el link para que la escuchan y está traducida **_____ watch?v=MjGqttlrCHM)

_Duerme ya, duerme ya… y ten buenas noches._

_Con esta mágica canción de cuna_

_Duerme ya, y limpia tus lágrimas…_

_Podremos vernos en nuestros sueños_

_Si te sientes triste y solitario,_

_Y por eso no has podido dormir_

_Recuerda que no importa lo que suceda,_

_Siempre en nuestros corazones…_

_Permanecerá cerca el uno del otro._

_Duerme ya, y que tengas muy buenas noches_

_Te veo en mis sueños_

_Duerme ya con esta dulce canción,_

_Te estaré observando con ternura_

_Duerme ya cierra tus ojitos_

_Podremos vernos en nuestros sueños_

_Descansa, mi pequeño angelito_

_Descansa, mi querido niño_

_Porque tu linda sonrisa…_

_Es la felicidad de tu mama _

_Duerme ya… la noche ha llegado_

_¡te quiero mucho!_

_¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!_

Al final de la canción Taruto estaba profundamente dormido y aflojo su agarre de ichigo, ella lo arropo con las sabanas y le dio un beso en la frente al igual que pudding, volteo para ver que kisshu seguía ahí y la miraba fijamente con tanta ternura ichigo se sonrojo furiosamente, al darse cuenta de esto kisshu también se sonrojo pero no tanto como ichigo si no que levemente, ambos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Al llegar a la habitación donde estaba aria ambos entraron, kisshu le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla a ichigo por agradecerle sobre lo que hizo con Taruto, pero antes de besar su mejilla ella volteo y el beso se lo dio a la mitad de los labios ichigo se sorprendió y kisshu estaba apenado ya que no era su intención besarla en los labios aunque él quería pero sabía que ichigo aun amaba a Masaya "ichigo lo siento yo... yo no...-kisshu no pudo terminar ya que ichigo paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerco a ella dándole un beso, kisshu estaba en shock no podía creer que ichigo lo estaba besando a el por voluntad propia y ella había tomado la iniciativa, tardo unos segundos en salir del estado de shock y le respondió el beso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella acariciaba sus cabellera y lo acercaba mas a ella, ichigo le pidió la entrada a kisshu y dejado llevar por el momento mágico la dejo entrar y asi profundizaron el beso cada uno pudo sentir el sabor del otro hipnotizándolos más, el beso duro solamente unos minutos.

Al terminar con ese momento mágico solo se separaron unos centímetros y se miraron a los ojos en eso kisshu le pregunto-"ichigo tu me quieres, en serio ¿me amas ichigo?"-le dijo con una mirada suplicante y un toque de esperanzas, ichigo estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz los interrumpió.

_**YO: Bien este es el final del capítulo espero que les haya gustado lamento haberlos dejado en suspenso la ultima vez jejeje díganme que les pareció la sorpresa de este capítulo y no se preocupen aun faltan algunas cosas más y el siguiente capítulo ya lo empecé y si preguntan donde esta kisshu y aria bueno pues ella está tratando de calmar a kisshu de tanta emoción por leer el capitulo**_

_**Al final del pasillo se escucha la voz de aria-"ya kisshu deja de estar saltando, no ya bájame me estoy mareando kisshu ponte bien ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Yo: bien nos vemos el próximo capítulo adiós (sale corriendo…)**_


	10. REVELACIONES!

_**Yo: hola de nuevo a todos les pido una disculpa a todos los que leen esta historia no he podido actualizar porque he tenido bastantes tareas además de que la inspiración se está agotando asi que les pido a todos ustedes que por favor comenten la historia para saber cómo voy si la historia es buena, pasable, o definitivamente mala. **_

_**Aria: yo creí que ya te habías olvidado de todos nos dejaste picados**_

_**Yo: ok, ok ya entendí pero he tenido mucha tarea **_

_**Aria: bien, bien me da igual oye donde esta kisshu **_

_**Yo: no lo sé después de lo que paso la última vez es mejor que se quede dormido no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.**_

_**Aria: no me lo recuerdes se puso peor que Taruto con el azúcar elevado bueno le damos las gracias a Caro-11 por sus reviews espero que este capítulo te guste y a comenzar**_

_**Declimer: NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMM, SOLO DE ESTE FIC Y DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA.**_

_**A LA HISTORIA.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….! **_

Ichigo lo siento yo... yo no...-kisshu no pudo terminar ya que ichigo paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerco a ella dándole un beso, kisshu estaba en shock no podía creer que ichigo lo estaba besando a el por voluntad propia y ella había tomado la iniciativa, tardo unos segundos en salir del estado de shock y le respondió el beso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella acariciaba sus cabellera y lo acercaba mas a ella, ichigo le pidió la entrada a kisshu y dejado llevar por el momento mágico la dejo entrar y asi profundizaron el beso cada uno pudo sentir el sabor del otro hipnotizándolos más, el beso duro solamente unos minutos.

Al terminar con ese momento mágico solo se separaron unos centímetros y se miraron a los ojos en eso kisshu le pregunto-"ichigo tu me quieres, en serio ¿me amas ichigo?"-le dijo con una mirada suplicante y un toque de esperanzas, ichigo estaba a punto de hablar cuando una voz los interrumpió.

_**CAPITULO 10 REVELACIONES!**_

"¿Quién está ahí?"-pregunto aria despertando, kisshu desvió su atención de ichigo y se dirigió hacia aria-"estoy aquí Kogata no Hayabusa-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto kisshu.

Iba a responderle pero en ese momento puso su atención en ichigo –"ichigo que haces aquí es muy tarde, no deberías estar descansando en tu casa?"-le pregunto-"yo me quede para ver como seguías, ahora lo mejor es que duermas mañana te sentirás mucho mejor"-le contesto la pelirroja.

"donde esta Taruto ¿Cómo esta?, ¿pudo dormir?-pregunto la chica

"el esta bien lo llevamos a acostar e ichigo le canto una canción porque no la quería dejar ir"-le dijo kisshu-"muchas gracias ichigo no sabes lo mucho que es para él, no se puede dormir sin una canción y eso ha sido mi culpa por acostumbrarlo"-en ese momento aria bostezo y empezó a cerrar los ojos-"duerme bien pequeña"-con eso kisshu beso su coronilla y la tapo.

"¿a qué se refería con lo de Taruto?"-pregunto ichigo curiosa.

"Taruto y pai son mis medios hermanos, sus padres me adoptaron junto con mi hermano, su madre murió cuando Taruto tenía 5 años, asi como muchos de nuestra especie y mis padres, fue a causa de los diferentes desastres naturales y enfermedades desconocidas para nosotros, su padre era un oficial, el tercero al mando, el manejaba las estrategias, eremos pequeños para ir a la base, su padre casi nunca estaba en casa y Aria a pesar de ser menor que pai y yo se comportaba como si fuera mayor todas las noches desde que su madre murió Taruto se despertaba a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla aria se levantaba e iba a verlo, lo consolaba y lo acurrucaba en sus brazos para que sintiera su calor, para protegerlo y asi se sentía Taruto, ella le cantaba para tranquilizarlo y él se quedaba profundamente dormido y ya no volvía a tener otra pesadilla durante el reto de la noche, cuando fuimos a la base para ser entrenados para su fortuna aria también entro pero cuando fuimos a la misión fue otro problema, el tuvo que acostumbrarse a el hecho de que aria no estaba ahí para consolarlo, le costó mucho trabajo pero poco a poco lo supero aunque todavía tiene secuelas, la escena de ti con Taruto me hizo recordar mucho aquellas veces cuando aria se quedaba con él y le cantaba se sentía muy bien a mí también me gustaba escucharla cantar se sentía tanta paz, Taruto puede ser mayor pero aun se siente como un niño aunque trate de demostrar lo contrario, después de ser alejado de aria que para él era como su mama, ella el único recuerdo que pudo llenar el vacío de un niño pequeño sin madre y un padre muy ocupado, pai se metió en un mundo de tecnología y estudio mucho leía libros y todo pero lo hacía porque es su forma de llenar su vacio aunque quiera parecer serio y sin sentimientos es una máscara para ocultar su dolor, el pai que ustedes conocen es una máscara que oculta al verdadero pai y al igual que todos desarrollo un cariño especial por aria ella siempre está para nosotros cuando la necesitamos"-explico kisshu.

"ella ha sido como una madre para Taruto, el me confundió con aria, se ve que la quiere mucho"-le dijo la pelirroja.

"todos nosotros ella ha logrado lo imposible, es la única que le ha sacado una sonrisa a pai y el es más expresivo con ella y se preocupa como todos nosotros por eso nos prometimos que siempre cuidaríamos de ella porque es un halcón muy travieso y siempre se mete en problemas, además siempre ha cuidado de nosotros, cuando estábamos enfermos, hasta aprendió a cocinar por nosotros ya que somos un desastre los 3, cuando llegamos a la tierra comíamos distintos fruto ya que ninguno sabia cocinar"- al terminar de decir esto kisshu soltó unas risitas e ichigo se rio también.

"Al parecer Taruto no era el único que la necesitaba al menos debieron aprender a cocinar"-ichigo se rio de su comentario

"y eso no es todo aun recuerdo la vez q pai fue castigado en un campo de fuerza o de no poder leer un libro y no ir a su laboratorio era muy divertido ver a pai castigado ya que Taruto y yo éramos siempre los castigados"-le dijo kisshu.

"no puedo imaginarme porque"-dijo ichigo con sarcasmo, en ese momento bostezo y sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar, al igual que kisshu empezaba a sentir sueño y unos segundo más tarde cayeron dormidos profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente ichigo y kisshu aun estaban durmiendo en el sofá-cama, estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora ichigo descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de kisshu y kisshu tenía su cabeza en uno de los brazos del sofá, ambos estaban abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas

"mi misión está casi cumplida, solo me falta deshacerme de esa plaga llamada Mykaila Usuno, esa niña ha hecho que empiece a darme migraña de solo pronunciar su nombre, espera que hace esto acá"-aria vio la cámara que estaba encima del buro-"pero que es esto"-en la memoria de la cámara había una foto donde ichigo tenía abrazado a kisshu mientras acariciaba su pelo, la otra cuando ichigo estaba a punto de besarlo mientras el dormía, la otra es cuando ambos tienen las caras rojas hasta las orejas era tan graciosa que aria no pudo evitar reírse y la ultima es donde Taruto y pudding dormían abrazados. Al ver estas fotos se le ocurrió una idea y les tomo una foto a ellos que para su fortuna aun dormían después de esto, hizo desaparecer la cámara guardándola en un lugar seguro.

"más les vale a ninguno de ellos hacerme enojar porque tengo evidencia bastante comprometedora y aun tengo algunas víctimas más en la mira"-susurro para sí misma y no pudo evitar reírse, se dio cuenta de que los "tortolitos" empezaban a despertarse y fingió dormir, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Kisshu fue el primero en despertar echo un vistazo a la habitación y se acordó de lo que había pasado ayer, su mirada se dirigió a la cama y vio que aria aun dormía, intento moverse pero no pudo algo se lo impedía entonces miro hacia abajo y vio a ichigo que dormía muy tranquilamente y que ella tenía los brazos alrededor de el como un peluche abrazado 5 minutos más tarde reacciono y los colores se le subieron al rostro, ichigo se despertó poco a poco y miro hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada de kisshu y su cara muy roja como un tomate maduro, se quedaron viendo un rato hasta que ichigo se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban y su cara quedo del mismo color que la de kisshu, ichigo soltó a kisshu pero no se separo de el aun estaban en shock entonces..!

"Al parecer ustedes durmieron muy cómodos a pesar de ser un sofá, y aprovecharon muy bien su espacio"-dijo aria sentada en la cama observándolos, ichigo y kisshu escucharon su voz se sobresaltaron tanto que ichigo casi se cae del sofá por la sorpresa ambos seguían rojos y mas por el comentario de ella.

"vaya estas despierta, al parecer tu energía se agoto y dormiste casi un día"- explico pai.

"_para ser un genio, solo conoces cuando Taruto y kisshu están fingiendo, es bueno para mí que aun no sepas cuando estoy fingiendo es bueno para mí ahora tengo como chantajearte después de lo paso ayer"-_pensó para sí la traviesa cyniclon.

_**FLASBACK…**_

Después de que habían dejado a todos abajo tanto pai como Lettuce estuvieron curando las heridas de aria, lo bueno es que ella seguía inconsciente o eso pensaban en ese momento se tocaron las manos por un instante y se miraron a los ojos las mejillas de pai se tiñeron de rosa claro y Lettuce ya estaba roja hasta las orejas, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que oyeron los gritos de kisshu desde la parte de abajo, se separaron al instante y seguían con la curación.

"Al parecer solo tiene que descansar, afortunadamente no fue muy grave, solo tiene que aprender a controlar su energía"-por fin pai hablo y rompió el infernal silencio que se había empezado a formar entre ellos.

"debes de descansar tu también, debes de estar agotado, siéntate voy a buscar algunas cosas en el vestidor ahora vuelvo"- le dijo Lettuce después de eso se fue.

"sabes aria, es curioso que yo siempre le decía a kisshu que enamorarse de un ser humano y mucho menos de su enemigo no era nada bueno y ahora _yo_ me enamore de un ser humano me enamore de Lettuce, ella es tan linda en todos los sentidos, ella cambie mi forma de pensar que yo tenía de los seres humanos es todo lo contrario ella es, bondadosa, tímida, inteligente, servicial, y es muy hermosa por eso estoy enamorado de ella yo creo…creo que yo…yo … la amo"-suspiro fuerte y pesadamente-"sabes se siente bien decirlo siento que tú me entiendes den cambio esos idiotas están en su mundo, eres la única que entiende pero no sé cómo se lo puedo decírselo a ella no sé cómo expresarle mis sentimientos"- en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Lettuce-"creo que deberíamos darles las buenas noticias pai-san"-le dijo Lettuce con voz dulce, pai asintió la tomo del hombro y se teletransportaron a la sala del café.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

"si pero sabes que no me gusta estar en cama todo el día me aburro"-contesto aria haciendo un mohín.

"lo siento aria, pero tu herida deben de cicatrizar bien, asi que no voy a discutir por eso"-pai le dio una mirada severa.

"solo espera a que este mejor y de esta no te salva nadie"-susurro por lo bajo pero gracias a su excelente audición tanto pai y kisshu lo escucharon bien, pai trago duramente mientras que kisshu trataba de no reírse a carcajadas, pai lo fulminó con la mirada ya iban a empezar a pelear cuando aria hablo.

"muero de hambre, habrá algo para comer"-pregunto.

"voy a la cocina para ver que hay, a ver si Keichiro preparo algo"-le dijo pai.

"ok, de hecho porque no vas con el kisshu"- le dijo al mencionado.

"no voy!, yo me quedo aquí, aparte ¿para qué quieres que me vaya?"-le contesto fingiendo estar enfadado.

"porque quiero hablar muy seriamente con ichigo ahora ve con pai y no se te ocurra escuchar a través de la puerta o sufrirás el mismo destino que pai recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?"-le advirtió a lo que kisshu aun molesto salió por la puerta y se teletransporto a la cocina de mala gana.

Aria aun observaba la puerta después de que kisshu la cerro después de unos segundos suspiro-"bueno se ha ido"-"no tenemos mucho tiempo conociendo a kisshu mi amenaza lo mantendrá solo unos momentos alejado pero no por mucho"-suspiro pesadamente, ichigo sabía que haber corrido de la habitación a kisshu y que no quería que escuchara nada era porque se trataba de algo grave no para kisshu si no para _ella_-"sabes deberías darme la gracias anoche te salve de decir una tontería"-le dijo aria con un poco de enojo en su voz nunca la había escuchado asi.

"a-anoche, tu-tu nos viste"-dijo ichigo tartamudeando.

"con decirte que vi todo, ayer supuse que kisshu estaba muy sorprendido por tu reacción y lo hizo tener al menos una esperanza, esperanza que tu ibas a romper por eso tuve que interrumpir, yo no quiero que kisshu sufra no de nuevo, no lo voy a permitir asi que no juegues con el ichigo, tu eres importante para él pero no sabe como demostrártelo, mira ichigo podrás ser mi amiga pero no te metas con los míos kisshu no soportara que le rompas el corazón después de las esperanzas que le acabas de dar"-sus ojo turquesa miraban intensamente a ichigo sabia la situación.

"Aria yo-yo te aseguro que si estas penando que lo que siento por kisshu es lastima te equivocas, ayer en la noche yo también lo pensé pero sabes no es lástima, no lo es"-ahora ichigo miraba al suelo.

"ichigo"-la pelirroja alzo la vista-"¿tu harías todo por defender a tus amigas?"-ichigo asintió-"entonces si a alguna la llegan a dañar ¿qué harías?"-ichigo empezaba a ver a donde se dirigía esto-"yo-yo haría todo por no verlas sufrir".

"exactamente, ichigo pai, kisshu y Taruto serán lo que quieras pero son mi familia, después que kisshu llego al planeta con el mew aqua y todo el planeta fue restaurado estaba feliz o eso trataba de demostrar pero su corazón estaba roto porque tu habías escogido a tu novio Masaya, y sé que te sientes confundida, tu novio se fue lejos y luego llega kisshu a remover todos los recuerdos del pasado, yo sé cómo se siente pero tienes que aclara tus sentimientos, Masaya no está aquí se fue lejos, tal vez kisshu no es perfecto ni nada de lo que Masaya era pero darle una oportunidad tal vez no sea tan malo, el tiene su toque personal que lo hace especial"-la mirada de Aria se suavizo pero aun seguía viendo a ichigo que no sabía que contestar "_tal vez tenga razón y debería darle una oportunidad a kisshu"_

"pero pensé que tu y kisshu eran bueno no se"-ichigo no sabía que decir como decirlo era extraño.

"yo lo quiero mucho, pero nunca te olvido, lo intento pero no pudo, su amor por ti no lo podrá olvidar ni en un millón de años, su amor no es un juego como piensas ichigo"

"yo pensaba que solo jugaba conmigo, pero era verdad todo este tiempo era verdad"-ichigo dijo lo último en un susurro, muchos recuerdo de kisshu confesándole su amor, los ojos de tristeza cuando le decía que amaba a Masaya cuando el simplemente quería hacerla feliz y llevarla a un lugar sin más peleas solo ellos 2 y el recuerdo más doloroso cuando él la salvo de Deep-blue el se enfrento a su maestro y todo para protegerla, los ojos de ichigo se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar la batalla final contra Deep-blue.

"Tal vez tu siempre sentiste algo por kisshu pero al saber que era el enemigo, no debías de enamorarte de él e intentaste ocultarlo en un falso amor, porque tu no amas a Masaya ichigo, aun tienes la oportunidad de recuperar y tener una oportunidad"-le dijo aria –"_nunca es demasiado tarde para admitir tus sentimientos, _aun hay tiempo aprovéchalo"

Ichigo podía verlo claro tal vez aria tenía razón, ella siempre quiso a Masaya pero tal vez era pura atracción, Masaya nunca demostró sus sentimientos hacia ella tan apasionadamente como kisshu, estaba decidida ahora ella haría todo por recuperar el amor de kisshu tenía que hacerlo aunque si como decía Aria aun kisshu la ama haría todo por él.

"ya he tomado mi decisión voy a recuperar el amor de kisshu y hacerme merecedora de él pondré mi mayor esfuerzo porque yo…yo AMO A KISSHU"-miro a aria que tenía una sonrisa sincera y ella se sentía tan bien al fin pudo ver en el fondo de su corazón.

"si, LO AMO, TE AMO KISSHU!"

_**Es un final muuuuuuuuuuy emotivo al fin lo que todos estábamos esperando ichigo acaba de admitir sus sentimientos, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto le doy muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y a todos los que dejan reviews muchas gracias por ustedes trato de dar lo mejor, sé que es un poco largo pero es una forma de recompensarlos por tardar, el siguiente capítulo habrá travesuras solo eso les puedo decir que estoy trabajando en eso.**_

_**Aria: vaya ya terminaste estuvo largo, oye yo quiero hacer unas travesuras dime que yo hare las travesuras, me encantan las travesuras, dime que yo las hare por favoooooor!**_

_**A-N: bueno ya lo verán y si se que te encantan las travesuras pero bueno aun trabajo en eso nos leemos la próxima ja ne!**_


	11. RECUPERACION, REVELACIONES Y BAÑO

_**Yo:*con una enorme sonrisa* estoy muy contenta este es el capitulo 11 lamento haber tardado espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

_**Aria: porque tienes esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro.**_

_**Yo: es que este capítulo requiere de mucha imaginación, pero como dije en el capitulo anterior trae un poco de travesuras.**_

_**Aria: aaaaaaaaaaaah es cierto bien ya quiero leer.**_

_**Yo: no podemos empezar todavía falta kisshu, por cierto ¿Dónde está?**_

_**Kisshu:*entra corriendo* gomen llego **_

_**Aria y Yo: TARDE! Ya nos dimos cuenta.**_

_**Yo: pero kisshu no era más rápido teletransportarse?**_

_**Kisshu: *sonrojado* mmm si es verdad es que se me olvido.**_

_**Aria: a lo mejor estaba con una chica pelirroja con ojos chocolate llamada Ichigo.**_

_**Kisshu:*mas sonrojado* bueno, amm ya es mejor empezar no?**_

_**Declimer: NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMM, SOLO DE ESTE FIC Y DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA.**_

_**A LA HISTORIA.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….! **_

"ya he tomado mi decisión voy a recuperar el amor de kisshu y hacerme merecedora de él pondré mi mayor esfuerzo porque yo…yo AMO A KISSHU"-miro a aria que tenía una sonrisa sincera y ella se sentía tan bien al fin pudo ver en el fondo de su corazón.

"si, LO AMO, TE AMO KISSHU!"

_**CAPITULO 11 RECUPERACION, CONFESIONES Y BAÑO.**_

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, pai entro seguido de kisshu, estaban discutiendo sobre que fruta le gustaría probar a aria.

"pai te digo que le gustaran las manzanas, eso será"-le dijo kisshu a pai.

"kisshu, no quiere decir que a ti te guste las manzanas a Aria también le van a gustar, yo creo que le gustara el mango"-le contesto pai.

"bueno ustedes van a dejar de discutir o yo tendré que pararme e ir a buscar mi desayuno yo misma"-dijo aria con fastidio, es que la verdad ver a kisshu y a pai discutiendo por cosas simples, ni que fueran niños pequeños.

"NO!"- gritaron ambos al unísono.

Pai le acerco la bandeja y la asentó en su regazo, en la bandeja habían pan tostado con mermelada, en otro pequeño platito habían mango cortado en rodajas y del otro lado manzana en rodajas con fresas y jugo de naranja.

"espero que te guste lo que te hemos traído"-le dijo kisshu con una linda sonrisa.

"si, se ve muy bueno también la fruta y me puedo imaginar que estos son fresas"-le dijo aria con inquietud señalando los frutos rojos, a lo que kisshu asintió alegremente-"y no creo que tenga que preguntar a quien se le ocurrió"-kisshu negó con la cabeza aun con una enorme sonrisa-"y creo saber porque"-susurro no tan bajo que ichigo pudo escuchar, Aria le dirigió una mirada traviesa a lo que ichigo se sonrojo-"pruébalo están buenas, son mi fruta favorita _aquí_ en la tierra"-le dijo kisshu, Aria hizo lo que le pedía y probo la fruta.

"está muy rica, nunca había probado algo asi"-le dijo Aria-"pero kisshu, ichigo ustedes no han comido deben de tener hambre también"- les replico a los 2

"no, yo estoy bien no tengo hambre"-dijo kisshu fingiendo.

"kisshu estas mintiendo"- le replico-"no en serio me quedare aquí no tengo hambre"-intentando fingir pero su estomago lo delato.

"Kisshu ikisatashi ve a comer"-le dio una mirada severa-"además yo estoy bien pai se quedara aquí, ustedes estuvieron aquí toda la noche y deben comer algo, ve con ichigo a lo mejor Keichiro tenga algo para ustedes"

Casi obligado kisshu se dirigió a la cocina del café con ichigo y fueron a desayunar juntos, después de que se fueron por fin Aria hablo.

"asi que pai ¿Cuándo le dirás a Lettuce que la quieres?-pregunto Aria

"Yo...yo no sé de qué me estás hablando Aria"-dijo nervioso-"creo que lo mejor es que descanses, la verdad esta batalla fue muy dura y te hace ver cosas"-dijo tratando de disimular.

"mmm... yo no creo que estoy alucinando, nada hermano aparte Lettuce es bonita, inteligente, servicial, bondadosa, tímida y ¿Qué más dijiste?"-se llevo un dedo a la barbilla como tratando de recordad-"a si, dijiste que era todo lo contrario todo lo contrario de lo que pensabas de los seres humanos, o no ¿pai-san?-lo ultimo lo dijo en tono de bula con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sabía que había ganado.

"pero tu…tuno….no puede ser tu e-estabas inconsciente"-pai se veía atrapado después de todo si lo había escuchado-"está bien supongo que de todos modos tú te darías cuenta ya que no se te puede ocultarte nada, me conoces bastante bien, pero no se qué hacer, como podría hablar con ella o de que hablar como acercarme"-al fin dijo pai derrotado.

"ohayo"- saludo Taruto entrando por la puerta estrepitosamente-"me alegro de que estés mejor Ari-chan, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti, pudding quería saber cómo estabas asi que vine a verte"-exclamo Taruto feliz.

"yo ya estoy mejor, pero pai no me deja levantarme"-dijo aria tratando de parecer molesta.

"solo será por unos días hasta que encuentres mejor, porque tenemos que descubrir donde se encuentra Mykaila para acabar con ella y ser derrota, para eso tenemos que entrenar ya les platicaremos a todos, hasta aurita no ha atacado, lo más seguro es que este débil lesionada después de lo de ayer, al igual que todos necesita descansar asi que creo que no la vernos por un tiempo y hay que aprovechar para entrenar"-explico pai.

En la puerta alguien tocaba.

"adelante"-contesto Aria

"pai tenemos que hablar sobre algunos asuntos acerca del entrenamiento y de cómo localizar a Mykaila antes de que vuelva a atacar"-dijo Ryou entrando a la habitación con una mano detrás de su espalda como ocultando algo.

"oh hola Ryou, yo estoy mucho mejor muchas gracias por preguntar"-dijo en tono sarcástico la peli naranja y rolando los ojos de disgusto.

Ryou le dirigió una mirada ella y le sonrió, pero la chica aun tenia fruncido el seño de disgusto-"me alegro de que estés mucho mejor"-le contesto Ryou aun con su sonrisa en su rostro-"en serio creíste que solo vendría sin traerte nada"-en la mano que tenia detrás de su espalda saco una rosa blanca, era tan hermosa y olía muy bien, tenía un olor tan peculiar que le hizo recordar algo

_**FLASHBACK….!**_

Estaban en una banca sentados en un parque 2 jóvenes cyniclones, el parque era parecido como los de la tierra lo único que tenían de diferente eran las plantas que eran muy exóticas y raras pero eran muy hermosas y estaba atardeciendo lo que le daba un toque romántico.

Un chico de ojos cafés claros como miel, su cabello también era café, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta, su traje era similar al de pai solo que era de color azul rey con negro, con los típicos rasgos cyniclon.

"Aria yo quería decirte algo por eso te cite aquí"-por fin hablo el joven cyniclon y Aria podría haber jurado que cuando dijo la palabra "cita" sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa claro.

"yo también necesito decirte algo y es muy urgente"-le dijo Aria, el joven se preocupo.

"dime paso algo malo con tus hermanos o a ¿ti?"-en realidad estaba preocupado.

"algo asi, tengo un problema y necesito solucionarlo _sola_, pero para eso necesito ir a la tierra, vico"-ahora veía a los chicos a los ojos-"me voy a ir por unos días pero quería que no le dijeras a nadie ni siquiera a mis hermanos ya sabes como son, imagínate si les dijera que me voy a la tierra, asi que por favor prométeme que no les dirás"-le dijo Aria su voz sonaba suplicante.

"Aria, te das cuenta de la locura que vas a hacer, aparte kisshu, pai y Taruto se darán cuenta, no son tan tontos, sabrán que te fuiste"- le advirtió el castaño.

"lo sé, pero lo tengo que hacer, sabes te voy a extrañar y todas nuestras jugarretas"-le dio una sonrisa-"pero no será por mucho tiempo lo prometo"-le dijo la chica tranquilizadoramente.

"está bien"-al final acepto guardarle su secreto, pero le dolía dejar ir a la chica sola, pero la conocía bien y no la detendría asi que la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ese abrazo.

Asi se mantuvieron unos minutos ella se lleno de su olor, olía como el roció en la mañana de primavera, su olor lleno su mente y sabia que pasara lo que pasara siempre recordaría su olor.

Al terminar el abrazo vico saco de su bolsa 2 lindos pendientes de cabello azules que relucían-"no sabía si dártelos, pero ya que te vas es un obsequio para que me recuerdes y que siempre estaré ahí para ti en lo que sea"-dijo el chico entregándole los pendientes.

"Gracias vico son hermosos te prometo que siempre los traeré conmigo, y siempre te recordare"-de repente sonó una alarma-"bueno es hora de irme, cuídate vico y ten cuidado con mis hermanos, tu actúa como si no supieras nada y no les digas a donde fui".

"descuida no soy tan buen actor como tú, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo o tus hermanos me mataran si se enteran je je"-dijo con una mano sobándose la parte trasera de la nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa-"y aria…cuídate"

Se despidió del con un rápido pero dulce beso en los labios, el joven se sorprendió pero sonrió al terminar susurro-"te amo Aria"-pero la chica no lo pudo escuchar ya se había tele transportado para poner su plan en marcha.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

"Gracias…Ryou"-su voz tembló un poco, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ese recuerdo era especial para ella, Pai y Taruto no sabían lo que pasaba se quedaron atónitos al igual que Ryou.

"¿estás bien Aria?"-pregunto Ryou-"acaso no te gusto la rosa".

"no, no es eso, es solo que me recordó a mi planeta _y a vico"-_lo ultimo lo termino en su mente-"nunca había estado tan lejos de _el_ por casi 3 semanas y lo extraño, pero ahora quiero descansar asi que podría estar sola por favor"-ellos pensaron que con "_el"_ se refería a casa asi que no preguntaron nada ella les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, los 3 asintieron y salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y Aria se quedo pensando y luego se quedo profundamente dormida.

_**2 DIAS DESPUES…!**_

Aria se levanto temprano, ichigo le había conseguido algo de ropa para que se cambiara, ahora llevaba una blusa amarilla con mangas bombachas y un corsé rojo con una falda roja con holanes amarillo, con un cinturón amarillo con una hebilla que tenía una A en el centro, sus botas eran largas de color amarillo con un toque rojo en la parte delantera y trasera de la misma, se recogió el pelo en media cola con trenzas en los lados, miro los pendientes azules y se los puso, no le importaba si combinaban para ella eran especiales y eso era lo único que le importaba, ella se había quedado en el café para su recuperación, ichigo se había quedado en el café y compartía habitación con la joven cyniclon claro que a ninguna molesto se llevaban muy bien casi como hermanas.

La pelinaranja salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de al lado donde kisshu, pai y Taruto compartían habitación y dormían tan plácidamente (_pero no por mucho tiempo)_. Entro a la habitación y como supuso los 3 aun dormían mejor para ella, esta era su oportunidad de hacerlos pagar, pai y Taruto no dejaban que se levantara para nada de la cama y ella estaba completamente aburrida y kisshu al igual que ellos pero más sobreprotector y ahora era su oportunidad (_esto va a hacer divertido_).

"kisshu, pai, tart, es hora de levantarse arriba flojos arriba"-les dijo con voz un poco alta pero calmada, abrió las cortinas para que la luz llenara la habitación a lo que solo los 3 tres se taparon la cabeza con la almohada.

"dije que es hora de LEVANTARSE!"-grito Aria, los 3 hicieron un sonido de disgusto, pero ninguno cedió, ahora tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas a los 3 les arrebato las almohadas, sin las almohadas se taparon con las sabanas lo cual también las agarro y las hizo a un lado, pero aun asi no se despertaron.

"bien ustedes lo pidieron"-la traviesa cyniclon chasqueo los dedos y encima de cada uno apareció un balde con agua-"uno….dos…y tres baño"-el agua les cayó encima a los 3 causando que se sentaran de golpe, las cubetas cayeron encima de sus cabezas.

"PERO QUE RAYOS….!"-grito pai.

"MALDITA SEA QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ"-grito kisshu

"SEA QUIEN SEA PAGARA POR ESTO"-amenazo Taruto.

"sonrían"-dijo una voz, los 3 alzaron la vista y vieron un flash que los dejo ciegos momentáneamente, hasta que por fin todo se aclaro y era aria la que estaba enfrente de ellos

"Ariaaaaaa…!"-gritaron los 3 al unísono al ver a su hermana con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tantos gritos despertaron a Ryou, Keichiro y a ichigo que corrieron a la habitación donde provenían los gritos, al abrir la puerta se quedaron en estado de shock, Kisshu, pai y Taruto empapados con sus pijamas todas mojadas y una Aria enfrente de ellos tratando de contener la risa ninguno de los 3 cyniclones se había percatado de la presencia de las 3 figuras en la puerta.

"era necesario esto Aria"-le pregunto en un tono de verdad molesto pai.

"amm mmm bueno, supongo que en algún momento se tendrían que bañar ¿no?"-contesto la chica con una cara inocente

"NO!"-contestaron los 3 al unísono, ahora le estaban dando una mirada asesina.

"Aria esto no es gracioso"-le dijo kisshu a la pelinaranja.

"No, te equivocas querido kisshu, es muy, pero muy gracioso"-sin poder contener mas la risa estallo a carcajadas-"se…se ven…muy….muy graciosos cierto ichigo"-intentando contener la risa, los 3 miraron hacia la puerta y ahí vieron a Ryou, Keichiro e ichigo que estaban tratando de contener la risa también los ojos de kisshu se abrieron como platos.

"bueno a cambiarse y bajar que es importante hablar sobre el entrenamiento"-aria les dio un beso a la mejilla a los 3 rápidamente-"ahora es un buen momento para huir, bye, bye"-con esto se teletransporto a la cocina.

Los 3 reaccionaron, pero la pelinaranja se había ido, ichigo, Ryou y Keichiro cerraron la puerta de la habitación dejando a unos no muy contentos cyniclones.

_**Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana…**_

Las caballerizas y los cyniclones estaban sentados en una de las mesasen el café.

"debemos hablar sobre el entrenamiento que empezara mañana, mientras más pronto mucho mejor"-dijo pai con severidad.

"¿Dónde está Aria?"-pregunto minto al no ver a la pelinaranja por aquí.

"se supone que ella debería estar aquí ¿no?"-dijo Lettuce.

"no después de lo que hizo temprano esta mañana"-mascullo Taruto recordando lo sucedido.

"¿Qué ha pasado hoy taru-taru eh? Nano Da"-pregunto el curioso pudding.

"ah nada, nada"-dijo Taruto sonrojándose levemente de solo pensar q pudding hubiera visto el suceso.

"si nada pudding, solo que pai, kisshu y Taruto decidieron tomar un baño muy temprano"-dijo Aria bajando de las escaleras a su estilo casual a lo que Ryou se le quedo viendo, kisshu se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño "_primero ichigo, ahora mi hermana, a ella no blondie a mi hermana no, de eso me encargo yo"-_pensó para sí el peliverde.

"como Aria es la única que se ha enfrentado varias veces a Mykaila y la conoce mejor que nosotros ella va a estar a cargo del entrenamiento"-dijo kisshu parado enfrente de todos obstruyendo la vista Ryou.

"¿Queeeeeeeee?, ¿Por qué yo?"- protesto la chica que había llegado a lado de kisshu.

"porque te gusta estar a cargo"-se burlo Taruto.

"estar a cargo será muy divertido"-pensó la chica antes de que una sonrisa cruzara por su rostro.

**YO: bueno este es el final de este capítulo, no sabremos que pasara en el siguiente capítulo con Aria a cargo.**

**Aria: no puede ser tan malo verdad?**

**Kisshu: Noooooo para nada, si ya me mojaste mientras estaba durmiendo y soñando con ich…. No con nadie**

**Yo: ya sabemos con quien, sabes no debiste dejarla a cargo.**

**Aria: no es tan malo, y te eche agua porque no despertabas, tienes el sueño pesado.**

**Yo: bueno dejen sus reviews sobre si les gusto el capitulo por favor, se los agradeceré mucho ja ne ¡!.**


	12. UNIFORMES, JUGARRETAS Y PELEA

_**Hola a todos de nuevo lamento de verdad haber tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo pero no tengo mucho tiempo espero que les guste.**_

_**Aria: el capitulo anterior estuvo muy divertido, la cara de kisshu jajajajajaja nunca lo superare….oh! Espera un momento…no otra vez.**_

_**Yo: ¿Qué, que pasa? Dime no me mantengas en suspenso.**_

_**Aria: donde rayos esta kisshu?**_

_**Yo: aaaaaaaaaaaah eso….no debería haber estado aquí **_

_**Aria: supongo que ha de estar con ya sabes quién y otra vez se le hizo tarde.**_

_**Yo: bueno, pues supongo que deberíamos empezar sin él.**_

_**Aria: bien, muchas gracias a **__**LoveKisshu1**__** por su review y a todos lo que siguen la historia **_

_**Declimer: NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMM, SOLO DE ESTE FIC Y DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA.**_

_**A LA HISTORIA.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….! **_

"como Aria es la única que se ha enfrentado varias veces a Mykaila y la conoce mejor que nosotros ella va a estar a cargo del entrenamiento"-dijo kisshu parado enfrente de todos obstruyendo la vista Ryou.

"¿Queeeeeeeee?, ¿Por qué yo?"- protesto la chica que había llegado a lado de kisshu.

"porque te gusta estar a cargo"-se burlo Taruto.

"estar a cargo será muy divertido"-pensó la chica antes de que una sonrisa cruzara por su rostro.

_**CAPITULO 12 UNIFORMES, JUGARRETAS Y LUCHA**_

"Bien, sabía que algo asi pasaría y tengo algunas ideas para mañana, asi que los espero aquí a todos a las 8 de la mañana"-dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"-todas las caballerizas hasta los cyniclones protestaron.

"bien yo estoy a cargo y los quiero puntual…. Ah y sin excusas"-le advirtió la chica.

"eso no es un problema, las chicas se pueden quedar unos días aquí en el café para empezar con el entrenamiento mañana"-dijo Ryou-"bueno chicas vayan a recoger todo lo necesario para quedarse aquí, tienen una hora, abriremos un poco tarde el café para que puedan ir por sus cosas".

Todas las chicas se fueron a buscar sus cosas para pasar unos días en el café por lo del entrenamiento, mientras los cyniclones se quedaron ahí a esperar a las caballerizas.

"si se van a quedar tienen que ayudar aquí en el café"-les dijo Ryou.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"-dijo Taruto haciéndose el confundido.

"eso mi querido tart significa que tendrán que trabajar aquí y usar esto!"-les dijo la joven haciendo aparecer en sus manos sus uniformes.

"¿tenemos que usar esto?, Por qué?"-dijo kisshu haciendo un mohín.

"lo tienen que usar porque son lindos, yo misma los diseñe y no querrán atender a la gente con esa ropa, ya no estamos en cyniclonia y….. Tienen que parecer humanos asi que ya saben que hacer"-les explico la peli naranja.

"ahora lo entiendo"-murmuro pai, a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo-"eso es lo que estuviste haciendo toda la mañana"-termino, ahora todos sabían a lo que se refería.

"muy inteligente, como siempre"-sonrió la chica-"ayer akasaka-san me dijo que ustedes tendrán que trabajar aquí asi que me ofrecí a hacer los uniforme"-explico.

"si, y yo hice el tuyo, espero que te guste "-le dijo Ryou entregándole una caja.

"genial, gracias shirogane-san, me lo pondré de inmediato"-estaba a la mitad de las escaleras y se dirigió a los cyniclones que aun estaban ahí parados-"ustedes 3 deberían hacer lo mismo"-con eso siguió su camino.

Los 3 agarraron sus uniformes y se fueron a cambiar, no tardaron mucho y se teletransportaron a la sala donde Ryou y Keichiro esperaban, los 3 llevaban pantalones de vestir negro con una camisa de manga larga de diferente color de acuerdo a ellos, Taruto llevaba una camisa roja, kisshu verde bosque y pai una morada, con zapatos negros, si no fuera porque se teletransportaron no los hubieran reconocido, Taruto y kisshu recogieron su pelo en una pequeña cola y pai tenía el mismo peinado, sus orejas cyniclonia habían desaparecido dejando unas orejas de humanos normales.

"como cambiaron sus oídos?"Pregunto Ryou un poco asombrado.

"es un truco que aprendimos no hace mucho tiempo, es una más de nuestras habilidades"-dijo kisshu.

Escucharon pasos por las escaleras y todos voltearon a ver qué Aria bajaba, llevaba un uniforme de camarera, el mismo estilo que las demás pero de color turquesa, su pelo lo llevaba en 2 coletas bajas con sus preciados prendedores y llevaba unas botas medianas de color blanco.

"¿y bien? Díganme si se ve bien, no se queden callados viéndome de esa manera"-Aria cruzo los brazos debajo de su pecho y frunció el ceño.

"te ves muy hermosa"-exclamo Ryou, fue lo único que pudo decir.

"le queda muy bien"-dijo Keichiro con su tono amable.

"te ves muy linda Aria"-dijeron los cyniclones-"como siempre"-termino pai.

Todos voltearon a ver a pai los 4 cyniclones se miraron entre si y luego se empezaron a reír (_si hasta pai es raro no pero bueno) _a lo que Ryou y Keichiro se encogieron de hombros.

"bien mientras las chicas empiezan a llegar ustedes pueden empezar a montar las mesas y limpiarlas"-dijo Ryou entregándoles un trapo a cada uno para empezar a limpiar.

Mientras los 4 limpiaban y Keichiro estaba preparando una nueva receta y Ryou se fue a ver que todo estuviera en orden para que pudieran abrir.

"y bien ¿Qué les pareció sus uniformes?"-les pregunto la pelinaranja para romper el silencio.

"están bien, pero no estamos acostumbrados a esto"-dijo kisshu señalando su ropa

"aparte es algo incomodo"-dijo Taruto haciendo una mueca.

"no me agrada mucha la idea, pero ya que hay que hacerlo"-pai era el único que no le tomaba mucha importancia como lo hacían kisshu y Taruto.

Una hora más tarde llegaron las caballerizas llevaron sus cosas al cuarto de Aria y se fueron a cambiar sus uniformes lo habían hecho tan rápido que no habían notado a los cyniclones, ya que los 4 se encontraban en la cocina probando la nueva receta de Keichiro, las chicas entraron a la cocina y ahí los encontraron,

"oh qué bueno que llegaron chicas, quieren un poco de tarta antes de empezar el trabajo"-pregunto Keichiro amablemente a lo que todas asintieron gustosas y se sentaron en las sillas a comer un poco de tarta, pudding fue la primera en hablar.

"taru-taru se ve muy lindo con su nuevo uniforme Nano Da."- exclamo con una sonrisa a lo que Taruto se sonrojo ligeramente, ahora las 5 chicas miraron con curiosidad a los chicos.

"¿Qué—que les paso a sus oídos?"Pregunto Lettuce tímidamente, ya que todas se hacían la misma pregunta pero nadie se atrevía a hablar.

"es una de nuestras habilidades, la aprendimos hace algunos meses atrás"-contesto pai a lo que Lettuce se sonrojo.

"que kawai está tu uniforme Aria-oneechan Nano Da"-exclamo pudding

"es un bonito color y te queda muy bien"-comento Lettuce.

"pero porque color turquesa y no naranja como el color de tu cabello"-pregunto ichigo curiosa, a lo que Aria se encogió de hombros y contesto-"no lo sé fue Ryou el que lo hizo"-causando que todos miraran a Ryou.

"es un bonito color y aparte combina bien con ella"-dijo Ryou simplemente a lo ichigo alzo una ceja-"bien, bien lo escogí porque es del mismo color de sus ojos"-un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas del rubio, a kisshu y a minto no les gusto mucho la declaración y fruncieron el ceño, zakuro se dio cuenta de la reacción de minto y de kisshu al igual que Aria mientras que ichigo, pudding y Lettuce se sorprendieron de la confesión pero pudin no se pudo resistir.

"en serio, pudding quiere ver si es verdad Nano Da"-se paró de la silla y se dirigió a Aria y la vio muy de cerca y exclamo-"Ryou-oneesan tiene razón los ojos de Aria-oneechan son de color turquesa Nano Da"-exclamo como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro, causando que a todos les apareciera una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

"bueno es hora de abrir el café a trabajar"-exclamo Ryou.

El café se abrió y el día transcurrió un poco ocupado, Aria había hecho un buen trabajo y era muy popular con los chicos que le dejaban buenas propinas y lo único que hacía era sonreírles amablemente. Al fin habían cerrado y todos se cambiaron sus ropas y se fueron a dormir mañana les esperaba un día largo, debido al entrenamiento el café no abriría mañana.

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

Aria se levanto a las 7 de la mañana se dio una ducha y se cambio su pijama se puso una blusa rosa pálido con mangas cortas y un chaleco verde corto que le dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, con un short cómodo de color rosa pálido con un cinturón verde con una e villa que llevaba su inicial, se coloco las vendas de color negro en las muñecas hasta el codo y en las piernas debajo de las rodillas, se puso unas botas como las de kisshu pero en color negro, se amarro en pelo en una cola alta con sus prendedores, saliendo del baño vio que eran las 7:30 am., pudding se había levantado ya, cuando vio a Aria que estaba a punto de salir.

"Ohaiyo Aria-oneechan"-exclamo la pequeña-"¿A dónde vas?"

"Ohaiyo pudding-chan, voy a despertara pai, kisshu y tart"-le contesto.

"puedo ir contigo, yo también quiero despertar a taru-taru"- dijo haciendo ojos de cachorro.

"bien, pero tienes alguna idea de cómo despertarlos"-le pregunto la pelinaranja a lo que la rubia asintió y exclamo-"con un Gong"- aria se quedo confundida, pudding se fue corriendo y luego regreso son un gong chico pero muy ruidoso-"te sugiero que te tapes los oídos"-entraron a la habitación donde se encontraban los cyniclones durmiendo plácidamente (_que no les durara mucho)_ –"bien"-dijo pudding-"1,…2…y 3"-grito pudding y al llegar al 3 sonó el gong, el ruido resonó por todo el café, aunque no era muy grande, sonó muy fuerte que los 3 chicos se sentaron de golpe aturdidos por el sonido que tardaron en reaccionar.

"ves Aria-oneechan, te dije que funcionaria"-pudding brincaba muy emocionada se veía contenta, los únicos que no parecían muy contentos fueron pai, kisshu y Taruto.

"esta vez si me las pagaran"-exclamo Taruto.

"y su castigo serán las cosquillas"-completo kisshu con una sonrisa malvada.

"oh-uh!"-exclamo la pelinaranja.

"solo si taru-taru logra alcanzarme"-exclamo pudding después de salir corriendo y detrás de ella Aria.

En que lio se habían metido estas niñas ahora eran perseguidas por 2 cyniclones que buscaban venganza.

"no kisshu. Déjame, kishuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"-Dijo con desesperación-"paiiiiiiiii! Ayudameeeeeeeeeeeee!"-grito Aria.

"lo siento, no puedo hacer nada porque me duele la cabeza"-dijo pai, con eso cerró la puerta, en el pasillo estaba Aria y kisshu, el intentaba atraparla mientras pudding había salido corriendo del café y Taruto aun trataba de atraparla.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"-grito Aria al caerse en su trasero, se había tropezado con algo causándola caer-"ayudaaaaaaaaaa"-volvió a gritar, se incorporo rápidamente antes de que kisshu la agarrara, las chicas que estaban durmiendo se levantaron rápido para ver qué era lo que pasaba, aria había bajado las escaleras y se había salido por la parte de atrás del café, ahí encontró a pudding y a Taruto que la intentaba atrapar pero pudding ya se había transformado.

Todos los demás estaban en el pasillo de la planta alta del café.

"que está pasando?"-pregunto Ryou malhumorado.

"no lo sé, se escucho la voz de aria pidiendo ayuda"-dijo ichigo.

"bueno chicas que tal si es un ataque, hora de transformarse"-dijo Ryou todas asintieron y se transformaron mientras se dirigían a la parte de atrás.

_**Mientras tanto….**_

Afuera del café, pai se había cambiado y ahora observaba desde arriba como sus hermanos se comportaban como niños pequeños, kisshu quería sorprender a Aria, ahora se encontraba detrás de ella y Taruto tenía una interesante "pelea" con pudding.

"Gotcha"-le dijo kisshu asustando a la pelinaranja.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa"-grito, ahora kisshu estaba riendo histéricamente-"hubieras visto….tu…tu… cara…era…muy…muy graciosa"-no podía dejar de reír.

"pagaras por esto"-dicho esto se le abalanzo y empezó la guerra de cosquillas.

"que rayos está pasando aquí?"-grito Ryou enojado

Los 4 detuvieron su "pelea" y se observaron entre sí –"el (ella) empezó"-dijeron acusándose mutuamente.

"basta, actúan como niños"-dijo pai apareciendo delante de ellos.

…

Kisshu invoco sus sais y Aria hizo aparecer su arco en unos movimientos uno de los sais de kisshu salió volando y Aria lo atrapo haciendo desaparecer su arma ahora era una batalla, cada uno tenía una espada, las mew´s ahora observaban el espectáculo de repente kisshu perdió la espada y Aria lo apuñalo con la otra.

En ese momento ichigo salió por la puerta cuando kisshu fue apuñalado y corrió hacia ellos

"kishuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"-grito ichigo desesperada.

_**Yo: bien este es el final yo se que es algo confuso pero el próximo capitulo lo aclarara lo prometo.**_

_**Kisshu: hola a todos este es el capitulo 12 espero que….**_

_**Yo: kisshu no…**_

_**Kisshu: ¿que pasa? Estoy saludando a los lectores**_

_**Yo: emmmmmmm kisshu….**_

_**Kisshu: que es lo que quieres estás haciendo que tarde y no dejas empezar **_

_**Aria: kisshu! El capitulo ya acabo tu eres el que llego tarde, eso es lo que trataban de decirte.**_

_**Kisshu: aaaaaaah, lo siento! *se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza torpemente y estaba sonrojado***_

_**Aria: bueno es algo confuso pero Aria-Neko prometió explicarlo aunque no entiendan el final comenten el capitulo por favor.**_

_**Yo: si dejen sus comentarios y díganme si sigo con esta historia o de plano la estoy arruinando, sus comentarios son importantes para mí.**_

_**Kisshu: yo lamento haber llegado tarde pero el próximo capítulo seré el primero en llegar yo se que mis fans me extrañaron durante el capitulo las quiero mucho muah!**_


	13. CONFUSION, ENTRENAMIENTO, PERDON Y ¿CITA

_**Kisshu: al parecer soy el primero en llegar me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán ellas?**_

_**A-N: aquí estamos de nuevo en un nuevo capítulo yeah!**_

_**Aria: wahuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! **_

_**Kisshu: si, gracias por ignorarme *cruzado de brazos***_

_**A-N: oh kisshu ya estás aquí, no nos habíamos dado cuenta lo siento! **_

_**Aria: vaya por primera vez llegaste temprano, por eso no te habíamos visto.**_

_**A-N: bueno este capítulo explica el final del capítulo anterior, habrán un poco de problemas pero tendrán una solución muuuuuy kawai!**_

_**Kisshu: bueno a la historia**_

_**Declimer: NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMM, SOLO DE ESTE FIC Y DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA.**_

_**A LA HISTORIA.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….!**_

"que rayos está pasando aquí?"-grito Ryou enojado

Los 4 detuvieron su "pelea" y se observaron entre sí –"el (ella) empezó"-dijeron acusándose mutuamente.

"basta, actúan como niños"-dijo pai apareciendo delante de ellos.

Kisshu invoco sus sais y Aria hizo aparecer su arco en unos movimientos uno de los sais de kisshu salió volando y Aria lo atrapo haciendo desaparecer su arma ahora era una batalla, cada uno tenía una espada, las mew´s ahora observaban el espectáculo de repente kisshu perdió la espada y Aria lo apuñalo con la otra.

En ese momento ichigo salió por la puerta cuando kisshu fue apuñalado y corrió hacia ellos

"kishuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"-grito ichigo desesperada.

_**CAPITULO 13 CONFUSION, ENTRENAMIENTO, PERDON Y ¿CITA?**_

Ichigo que estaba en la cocina solo alcanzo a ver cuando Aria había apuñalado a kisshu, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y horror, vio como kisshu caía pero nadie se movió.

"Kisshuuuuuuuuuuu!"-grito desesperadamente, ichigo corrió hacia él y lo atrapen brazos ganándose las miradas de todos que eran de confusión.

"Kisshu por favor no te mueras, no otra vez, no quiero perderte, te necesito"-ichigo sollozaba en su pecho.

"ja!, te gane!"-la pelinaranja exclamo a lado de kisshu, ichigo estaba furiosa, como podía hablar asi muchas cosas le pasaron en la cabeza en ese momento.

"como puedes ser tan…..tan despreciable"-la pelirroja estaba furiosa, sus manos se cerraron en puños, Aria no le tomo mucha importancia y hablo-"bueno, como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta esta es una demostración de una pelea de espadas"-ichigo parecía confundida-"bien kisshu ya deja de hacerla de dramático o ichigo me va a matar".

Kisshu ahora estaba flotando con las piernas cruzadas y una pequeña sonrisa-"eso fue trampa"-exclamo.

"pe…..pe….pero ¿Cómo?"Ichigo no sabía lo que estaba pasando aquí, ahora kisshu estaba de pie detrás de ella, Aria le entrego su arma a kisshu sin un rastro de sangre-_demonios, debí darme cuenta, pero que baka soy, baka, baka, baka!"_Se regaño mentalmente la pelirroja.

:-:

Ichigo se había ido a la cocina del café por agua ya que habían decidido tomar un descanso por unos 15 minutos aunque ella se quejaba-"como ese tonto de Ryou puede ser tan desconsiderado para darnos un descanso de 15 minutos, claro como el no hizo nada"-estaba furiosa, como siempre el rubio sabia como hacerla enojar.

Después de que habían despertado gracias al ruido del gong todo el mundo fue a desayunar y luego Aria las había hecho corre entre otras cosas como esquivar algunos ataques para ser mas agiles y tener buenos reflejos según Aria, Ryou y Keichiro solo estaban observando a las chicas después de más o menos 3 horas Ryou les permitió un pequeño descanso de 15 minutos y era por lo que la pelirroja estaba reclamando.

"bueno al menos Aria dijo que en lo siguiente ellos tendrán que participar"-una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la pelirroja.

Afuera de la cafetería todas las demás niñas estaban sentadas en el césped.

"Después del descanso aprenderemos un poco de lucha con espadas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se harán por parejas"-indico Aria.

"pudding quiere estar con taru-taru"-exclamo pudding con las manos arriba.

"ya te dije que no me llames asi"- le dijo Taruto con molestia.

"taru-taru no quiere hacer equipo con pudding"-dijo pudding con un poco de tristeza.

"bien, tart hará equipo con pudding porque los 2 son los más jóvenes y estarían digamos que parejos"-Interrumpió Aria, pudding estaba contenta porque haría equipo con su amigo.

"a pudding le gustaría ver una demostración de un combate"-dijo pudding aplaudiendo.

"bien hare una pequeña demostración, ¿algún voluntario?"-pregunto la pelinaranja retadoramente.

"no tienes ni que preguntar, estoy seguro que te ganare pequeña, estamos de acuerdo que esa clase de lucha es mi especialidad"-dijo kisshu con aire de suficiencia.

"bien ya lo veremos, si yo gano me compraras un frappe de chocolate, si tu ganas escogerás a quien quieras de pareja de entrenamiento durante la semana"-le dijo la pelinaranja extendiéndole su mano.

"bien"-dijo kisshu cerrando el trato, lo que ya sabían era que kisshu ya tenía en mente a su querido kitty-cat para ser su pareja de entrenamiento durante la semana.

:-:

"eso fue lo que paso"-pregunto ichigo, aun no lo podía creer, los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza.

"no me iré a ningún lado ichigo, no hasta que Mykaila este encerrada y lejos de aquí"-ahora kisshu fue el que hablo, ichigo se acordó de las palabras que le dijo a kisshu cuando supuestamente moría y los colores le subieron al rostro.

"bien, se dividirán en parejas para practicar será solo una pequeña pelea de espadas, solo para calentar, luego vendrá el verdadero entrenamiento"-dijo Aria tratando de desviar las miradas de ichigo-"asi se harán los equipos, pai y Lettuce, Taruto y pudding, minto y zakuro y por último, Ryou y Keichiro"

"y ¿Qué pasa conmigo?"-pregunto kisshu-"tu le enseñaras a Ryou y Keichiro ya que eres bueno en ese campo y ellos son por decirlo de una manera, principiantes"-kisshu hizo un mohín y su mirada se dirigió a ichigo, Aria capto el mensaje y negó con la cabeza-"sin pero"-

"y ¿yo? Que pasa conmigo"-dijo ichigo con un poco de rubor

"tu practicaras conmigo"-dijo Aria- "bien"-. Contesto ichigo.

Todos se separaron con sus parejas para no estar demasiado cerca

: _**Ichigo y Aria **_:

"estas molesta?"-le pregunto Aria.

"no, porque lo dices"-le contesto ichigo.

"será porque hace un momento querías matarme"-le dijo Aria con una sonrisa.

"oh sí, lo siento, pero estaba algo asustada ya sabes tuve un deja vu, asi fue como Deep-blue lo apuñalo a él y luego murió en mis brazos"-le dijo, recordando aquel suceso doloroso.

"yo no le haría deño a él, nunca, aparte puede ser útil en la batalla"-le dijo sinceramente aunque lo ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón.

Ichigo decidió de cambiar de tema –"oye ya te diste cuenta de que Ryou no deja de verte"-le dijo ichigo con picardía.

"no es el único, al parecer minto esta celosa y no entiendo porque Ryou no me interesa"-le dijo a ichigo, al parecer ella también había notado algo y tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con minto.

: _**Zakuro y Minto:**_

Zakuro y minto blandían sus espadas (_las espadas eran como las que utilizan en kendo),_ zakuro se movía con estilo y minto intentaba copiarla era una fortuna para ella que le tocara con zakuro pero estaba más segura que la joven cyniclon no haría pareja con Ryou.

"estas bien minto"-le pregunto zakuro deteniendo la lucha por un instante.

"si onee-sama"-dijo minto aun con la mirada fija en la pelinaranja.

"que es lo que pasa, porque tienes esa mirada, no te había visto asi nunca dime que es lo que pasa"-le dijo con voz severa a la peli azul.

Minto la viro a ver y luego su mirada se volvió a centrar en la chica-"es por ella"-gruño.

"ah ya veo cuál es tu problema, estas celosa de Aria o de Ryou?"-le pregunto zakuro.

"es evidente que a Ryou le gusta"-le dijo minto aun con molestia.

"pero a ella le gusta él?"-zakuro intentaba que minto razonara.

"no lo sé, tal vez si"- dijo con duda minto.

"como lo puedes saber, has visto algo que te haga pensar de esa manera, yo no he visto nada"-le dijo zakuro, minto razono-_tal vez onee-sama tenga razón tendré que estar segura, tendré que averiguarlo yo misma-_ después siguió practicando con zakuro.

: _**Kisshu, Keichiro y Ryou:**_

Kisshu estaba enseñándoles como sostener las espadas, atacar y bloquear los ataques ahora él se enfrentaba a Ryou

"oh vamos blondie, no es tan difícil"-se burlo kisshu.

"claro para ti"-le dijo Ryou que había sido derribado como 3 veces y había recibido varios golpes de parte de kisshu, lo que el disfrutaba mucho, pero el rubio no, Keichiro solo observaba la pelea.

"concéntrate blondie y mantén la guardia arriba"-le grito kisshu, ya se había desesperado

"no me llames asi, mi nombre es Ryou, extranjero"-le replico Ryou.

"entonces concéntrate, en la batalla serás el primero en morir"-regaño kisshu.

"ya lo quisieras, pero no te desharás de mi fácilmente"-lo reto el rubio.

Ambos seguían con su pelea, mientras Keichiro observaba divertido con una sonrisa.

: _**Lettuce y Pai:**_

Pai intentaba enseñar a Lettuce algunas tácticas pero tenía que admitir que kisshu era bueno en ese aspecto, lo poco que sabía le estaba intentando enseñarle, pai no era un excelente maestro en ese tipo de cosas y Lettuce no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

"vas muy bien Lettuce-san"-dijo tratando de animar a la chica.

"gracias pai-san, pero esto no es lo mío, soy muy torpe"-en ese momento sin querer la espada se le escapo de las manos y golpeo a Taruto que estaba peleando con pudding a su manera, y sinceramente iba perdiendo.

"Auch!"- se quejo Taruto, todos los demás al escucharlo vieron la cara del chico y no pudieron aguantar la risa, mas kisshu que siempre se burlaba de él, eso enojo al chico.-"no se rían de mi"-le dijo a todo el mundo.

"lo….sien…to taru-taru es que fue muy gracioso"-le dijo pudding sin dejar de reír, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

"no, no lo fue y no me vuelvas a llamar asi NUNCA! Ya no quiero ser tu amigo"-le grito enojado Taruto a pudin, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y se fue corriendo al café.

Todo el mundo se quedo observando la escena, los cyniclones lo miraron con desaprobación y mas Aria, ichigo iba a salir corriendo para ir a buscar a pudding al igual que las otras chicas pero Aria las detuvo.

"tengo que ir a verla, déjame ir"-le dijo ichigo tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

"No!, nadie la siga déjenla tiene que estar sola y la única persona que debería ir es el causante de todo esto"- la chica hablo.

"pero es nuestra amiga"- exclamo Lettuce junto con Mint que estaba enojada.

"he dicho que NO!"- volvió a decir, ahora estaba enojada había tratado de no perder la cordura pero no funciono, su voz era muy severa que nadie se movió de su lugar estaban asustados y sorprendidos de que esa chica dulce, fuera la misma que ahora estaba enfrente de todos, hasta kisshu, pai y tart estaban igual, nunca se había enojado de verdad con ninguno de ellos, solo con los que les hacían daño a cualquiera de su familia y lo mejor era no empeorar las cosas.

"Taruto"-su voz fue fría, casi igual de fría como la de Deep-blue, lo que causo escalofríos al mencionado-"viste lo que has hecho, nada me escuchas, nada te da derecho a herirla de esa manera"

"pero yo no quería decir eso yo-"-fue cortado por la pelinaranja-"pero lo hiciste, y no me importan tus escusas tontas, de ahora en adelante entrenaras toda la semana con kisshu y no me importa lo que los 2 tengan que decir al respecto ¿entendieron?"-kisshu iba a quejarse pero lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza al igual que Taruto-"ahora soluciona lo que has hecho, que esperas anda"-con eso Taruto se teletransporto.

Aria tomo varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse y luego se dirigió a todos-"gomen-nasai, yo no quería gritarte Lettuce-san, pero es que sentí el dolor de pudding y bueno eso es otra historia"-les dio una sonrisa triste después añadió-"bien eso es todo el entrenamiento por hoy, pueden ir a descansar fue un día muy largo"

:-:

Taruto se teletransporto al balcón del café, ahí es donde pudding estaba.

"pudding-san, necesito hablar contigo"-le dijo cauteloso.

Pudding se limpio las lágrimas y le dio una linda sonrisa falsa, a lo que Taruto en seguida se dio cuenta-"no tienes que decir nada taru-to, ya me dijiste que no querías ser mi amigo y está bien, ahora quiero estar sola"

El día de hoy lo habían llamado por su nombre las 2 personas que más quería y se sentía tan mal, por primera vez quería que pudding lo llamara por el apodo que ella le había dado, aunque nunca se lo dijo le gustaba cuando lo llamaba asi y su hermana Aria nunca se había enojado con él y nunca lo había llamado por su nombre siempre le decía Tart y sabia que no estaba fingiendo, ella realmente estaba enojada, ahora tenía que reparar el daño, hizo mal y lo sabia-_pero no es como para que me pusieran a practicar con kisshu argh!-_pensó-_o tal vez si me lo merezco._

"pudding, no te puedo dejar sola, yo lo siento mucho, lamento en verdad haberte gritado como lo hice y haber herido tus sentimientos, yo solo lo dije porque estaba enojado, pero te juro que nada de lo que dije ahí es verdad, como podrías pensar que no quisiera ser mas tu amigo si yo te quiero, pudding por favor te ruego que me perdones"-Taruto ya no era un niño de hace unos años, había cambiado ahora se tragaba su orgullo y le estaba pidiendo que lo perdonara, pudding lo veía a los ojos, buscando si era verdad lo que estaba diciendo y lo que pudo ver fue su honestidad en realidad estaba arrepentido, en ese momento lo abrazo, Taruto se sorprendió al principio y luego de unos segundos salió del shock y también la abrazo.-"yo lo que más quiero es ser tu amigo pudding, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, como no querría ser tu amigo si te quiero mucho"- Taruto se sonrojo ante tal declaración.

"si te perdono Taruto, eso hacen los amigos ¿no?, se perdonan, y yo también te quiero"-le contesto la rubia.

"si quieres, puedes llamarme taru-taru"-le dijo al terminar el abrazo y dándole una sonrisa.

"está bien taru-taru"- ella le devolvió la sonrisa, de pronto la cara de Taruto se entristeció-"¿qué pasa taru-taru?, es algo malo"-le pregunto pudding preocupada por su cambio.

"Ari-chan está molesta conmigo y ya no entrenare contigo, ahora entrenare con kisshu"-le dijo Taruto.

"Tal vez deberías esperar a que se le pase el coraje y luego hacer las paces con ella, se ve que te quiere mucho como yo, y estoy muy segura de que te perdonara"-lo consoló pudding.

"tienes razón y mientras esperamos a que se le pase el coraje, vamos a comer un helado, yo invito"-le dijo mas animado.-"bien"-le contesto pudding, con esto se teletransportaron al parque.

:-:

"qué tal si comemos un poco de postre, hice pastel de chocolate y esperaba que lo probaran"-pregunto Keichiro para hacer desaparecer la tensión que había, y funciono, Mint, zakuro, Lettuce, Pai y Ryou entraron, ichigo y kisshu se quedaron con aria.

"a ¿Dónde vas Aria?"-pregunto ichigo.

"a algún lugar"-contesto sin mirarla.

"esta por oscurecer, no puedes ir sola, yo voy contigo"-le replico ichigo, la joven cyniclon solo rio.

"ichigo, soy un cyniclon, no puede pasarme nada"-dijo con aire de suficiencia y la miro a los ojos, su expresión se suavizo-"lo siento, pero nada puede pasarme".

"ya sé!"- exclamo kisshu-"vamos por tu frappe, te lo debo, podemos ir los 3 yo invito, para que veas que yo si se cumplir mis promesas, pero aun asi hiciste trampa"-le dijo kisshu, a lo que Aria soltó una risita.

"Tal vez ichigo pueda ocupar mi lugar y vayas con ella, yo quiero estar sola"-dicho esto les dio una sonrisa picara y se teletransporto lejos.

"yo no creo que sea buena idea dejarla sola, kisshu"-le dijo ichigo tratando de ocultar su rubor.

"pero tampoco es buena idea seguirla, nunca se había enojado de verdad con alguno de nosotros, solo con los que nos hacían daño, si ustedes sienten que ella es como su hermana, ella las quiere igual por eso reacciono asi, debe pensar"-kisshu la miro, ichigo sabía que él tenía razón.

"Algún día me contaras como es que son tan grandes amigos y como se conocieron"-le dijo ichigo, ella desde que sabía que era algo de kisshu, siempre quiso saber que los unía.

"Algún día te contare Koneko-chan, ahora tengo que pagar mi apuesta, ¿vamos?"-le dijo kisshu.

"claro, es una cita ¿no?"-en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, kisshu la miro un poco sorprendido, ichigo intento repara lo que había dicho pero ninguna escusa salió-"yo….yo quise decir….que…. tu y yo…..no, no eso no, bueno, argh! Olvídalo".

"está bien como digas ichi-chan"- kisshu soltó una risita y la agarro de la mano y se teletransportaron al parque.

:-:

Aria estaba en la cima de la torre de Tokio, observando desde arriba la ciudad, estaba obscureciendo y las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse, el lugar era perfecto para pensar.

"ahora veo porque kisshu venia aquí a pensar, la vista es linda y el clima relajante"-se dijo asi misma acomodándose para pensar.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y reflexionando cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos-"Aria"

_**A-n: estoy muy feliz este capítulo demostró que detrás de una cara bonita se esconde un mounstro jajajaja**_

_**Aria: hey! Yo no tengo la culpa, pero si no me hubiera molestado entonces Taruto no podría p-"**_

_**Kisshu:*tapándole la boca* shhhhhhhh no digas la sorpresa lo viste te dije que no le dijeras la sorpresa.**_

_**Aria: Hey! No es mi culpa se me olvido pero estuvo algo pasable el capitulo.**_

_**Kisshu: yo digo que me gusto mucho, mas cuando ichigo dijo que tendríamos una cita *soñadoramente***_

_**Aria: si a ti todo lo que tenga que ver con ichigo te gusta *rolo los ojos* pero de quien fue la voz que dijo mi nombre acaso fue mykaila**_

_**N: mmm no te puedo decir tendrás que leer el próximo capítulo, ah y kisshu sabias que Aria tiene un novio**_

_**Kisshu: queeeeeeeeeeeeee? No como es eso**_

_**Aria: cuando que yo ni lo sabía.**_

_**A-N: jajá era una broma, aun no tiene novio tal vez mas adelante, ahora lo único que puedo decir es que alguien especial aparecerá en el próximo capítulo y explicara la reacción de Aria ante la frase "no quiero ser tu amigo"**_

_**Kisshu: no puedo esperar para el próximo capítulo, por favor queremos saber si les gusto el capitulo y cuál fue su parte favorita, la mía fue….**_

_**Aria y A-N: ya lo dijiste kisshu no hay necesidad de repetirlo!**_

_**Kisshu: par de celosas, bueno nos vemos el próximo capitulo muah!*enviando besos***_

_**Ja ne!**_


	14. EL? Y LOS CELOS

_**Yo: hola de nuevo lo lamento mucho por haber tardado pero he estado muy ocupada lo lamento**_

_**Kisshu: ya era hora de que publicaras, has tardado mucho en publicar un capitulo**_

_**Yo:*rolando los ojos* ya lo sé pero ya tengo los demás capítulos esto se pone interesante, ahora solo tengo que pasarlos a la computadora, ah! En este capítulo aparecerá alguien importante y explicara algunas cosas.**_

_**Kisshu: no me digas que es el novio de Ari-chan porque será su primera y ultima aparición *convocando sus sais* y hablando de eso, donde esta aria?**_

_**Aria: pensé que nunca preguntarías por mi jejejeje, ustedes están alargando esto, así que dejen de quejarse que ya quiero leer el capitulo y kisshu compórtate!**_

_**Yo: bien empecemos con el capitulo, antes de que alguien salga lastimado jeje, aquí vamos!**_

_**Declimer: NO SOY DUEÑO DE TMM, SOLO DE ESTE FIC Y DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DEL MANGA.**_

_**A LA HISTORIA.**_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….!**_

"claro, es una cita ¿no?"-en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, kisshu la miro un poco sorprendido, ichigo intento repara lo que había dicho pero ninguna escusa salió-"yo….yo quise decir….que…. tu y yo…..no, no eso no, bueno, argh! Olvídalo".

"está bien como digas ichi-chan"- kisshu soltó una risita y la agarro de la mano y se teletransportaron al parque.

: -: Aria estaba en la cima de la torre de Tokio, observando desde arriba la ciudad, estaba obscureciendo y las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse, el lugar era perfecto para pensar.

"ahora veo porque kisshu venia aquí a pensar, la vista es linda y el clima relajante"-se dijo asi misma acomodándose para pensar.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y reflexionando cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos-"Aria"

_**CAPITULO 14 **_

Aria miro el objeto que tenía en la muñeca, era como una especie de comunicador, apretó un botón y en la proyección apareció una cara que ella conocía muy bien.

"vico"-exclamo con alegría al ver la cara de su amigo-"¿cómo es que tú?, bueno te pudiste comunicar".

"dijiste que no tardarías mucho y bueno ha pasado casi un mes sin saber cómo te encontrabas y kisshu, pai y tart fueron a buscarte, antes de irse pai me enseño algunas cosas y hasta que al fin pude encontrarte"-le explico.

"si ya sé y lo siento pero me tomo más tiempo de lo que creí, genial, ahora pai ya no es el único que puede localizarme"-le dio una sonrisa pero triste, el joven supuso que algo andaba mal.

"¿Estás bien?, a caso ¿hable en un mal momento?"- le pregunto.

"No, al contrario, es un buen momento, siempre es bueno hablar con un amigo"-se animo un poco mas y su sonrisa ya no lucia tan triste.

"¿en donde estas?, ¿Por qué estás sola?, ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?"-la lleno de preguntas.

"wow, párale que me vas a marear con tantas preguntas"-le dio una sonrisa divertida-"primero que nada estoy en la torre de Tokio, vico te presento Tokio"-movió la proyección para que pudiera ver la ciudad.

"wow, es muy bonita la vista, al igual que tu sonrisa, no me gusta cuando estas triste"-su sonrisa era timida, pero lo decía sinceramente.

"estoy aquí porque es un buen lugar para pensar y me ayuda a relajarme"-le dijo tratando de ocultar la verdad, pero era evidente y ahora no tenía muchos ánimos de fingir bien.

"te peleaste con alguien y fue con uno de tus hermanos ¿no?"- le pregunto con cautela.

"si, fue Taruto"- ella le explico todo lo sucedido y como es que había llegado a la torre de Tokio para pensar-"se que no lo hizo a propósito, fue un impulso, pero esas palabras me recordaron mucho a mi, ya sabes".

"si desde ese día te convertiste en…..bueno en lo que eres ahora"-le dijo cauteloso

: _**FLASHBACK:**_

En un patio enorme con toda clase de plantas raras, muchos niños como alrededor de 7 años jugaban a excepción de una niña, la niña estaba apartada de los demás, su pelo era corto y de color anaranjado lo tenía atado en 2 coletas pequeñas, llevaba un overol de mezclilla y una blusa amarilla debajo de este, ella era muy tímida y casi siempre estaba sola porque nadie quería jugar con ella sus ojos turquesa solo observaban a los demás, 3 niños se le acercaron pero no con buenas intenciones, solo querían molestarla.

"pero sabes eres una niña muy diferente a las otras"-dijo un niño con el pelo rubio pero muy pálido, su nombre era Riku.

"si eres una niña muy fea, pareces un bicho raro, por eso nadie nunca quiere estar contigo, mírate pareces un niño y nadie nunca seria tu amigo"- se burlo de ella un chico rubio de ojos verdes llamado kenji, era el niño más popular debido a sus habilidades.

"sabes que he escuchado kenji, que le gustas a este bicho raro, y todos lo saben"-se burlo un chico con el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos.

"yo no me fijaría en alguien como ella y mucho menos, nunca, pero nunca sería su amigo"-su mirada era fría y sus palabras dolorosas.

La niña solo se les quedo viendo con lagrimas en los ojos, ella era distinta a las demás niñas, ya que era la única con el cabello naranja, su mama decía que era especial, pero nadie quería ser su amiga, además era muy tímida, y como las demás niñas les gustaba el chico popular, pero el solo la molestaba junto con sus amigos.

"déjala en paz"-un niño con el pelo café lo empujo y se paro enfrente de ella extendiendo los brazos como para protegerla.

"tenias que arruinar mi diversión, bueno vamos a jugar a otra parte"-los 3 niños se fueron.

"te encuentras bien, te hicieron daño"-el niño parecía preocupado porque la niña no dejaba de llorar-"no les hagas caso, ellos solo quieren molestar".

"estoy bien, gracias"-le contesto la niña.

"me llamo Vico Daisuke"-le dijo extendiéndole su mano después de sentarse junto a ella.

"me…me, me llamo Aria, Aria ikisatashi"-le sonrió tímidamente y estrecho su mano.

"te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, no les hagas caso, yo si quiero ser tu amigo, si quieres"-le contesto sinceramente.

"gracias y si quiero ser tu amiga, sabes entrenare muy duro a partir de ahora para que nadie se burle de mi, y todos los que se han burlado se darán cuenta del error que han cometido porque seré mucho mejor que ellos"-le contesto a su nuevo amigo y se limpio las lagrimas, no volvería a llorar por cosas sin importancia seria dura.

:_** FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**_

"y cumplí mi promesa de ese día, ahora que lo veo no es un recuerdo tan malo, porque conseguí un amigo, el mejor de todos"-le contesto.

"si, y yo una mejor amiga, sabes que creo, tal vez deberías hablar con Taruto y hacer las paces con el"-le dijo.

"lo voy a hacer porque es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero no va a ser tan fácil y para perdonarlo tendrá que hacer algo y no le gustara"-su tristeza se había ido por completo y ahora tenía una sonrisa traviesa-"sabes este es un buen lugar para pensar".

"lo lamento por Taruto, no quisiera saber lo que tendrá que hacer"

"cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado por ahí"-le dijo cambiando de tema, ambos se pusieron al tanto de lo que había hecho durante casi un mes y hablando de cosas al azar, y de lo que Aria le diría a tart que haría para que lo perdonara, las horas pasaron volando y ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo.

_**: En el café mew mew:**_

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana, todos ya se habían cambiado para el segundo día del entrenamiento, estaban sentados en una de las mesas del café, ya estaba todo listo solo faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien

"donde esta Aria, se supone que tenemos que entrenar"-dijo minto desesperada como siempre.

"no lo sé, no la he visto desde el incidente de ayer"-dijo Ryou

"kisshu tú no sabes donde esta Ari-chan"-le pregunto Taruto.

"porque piensas que debería saberlo"-le contesto kisshu.

"será porque ichigo-oneechan y tu se quedaron con ella y fueron los últimos en verla Nano Da"-dijo pudding señalándolos acosadoramente.

"además como saben que nosotros estábamos con ella si ni siquiera estaban aquí estaban en el parque comiendo un helado"-dijo ichigo ahora acusando al par de jóvenes.

"y tu como sabes que nosotros estábamos en el parque, será porque tú estabas también con kisshu"-se defendió Taruto, ichigo se puso roja al recordar el suceso de ayer.

"bueno… nosotros no lo sabemos lo único que ella dijo era que quería estar sola y pensar"-ichigo estaba nerviosa.

"oye pai, no puedes encontrarla?"-le pregunto Taruto.

"lo intentare"-saco de una de sus bolsas un dispositivo como un localizador-"ahí está, la torre de Tokio"-señalo pai.

"debí suponerlo"-exclamo kisshu, a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo-"yo le dije que cuando necesitara pensar fuera ahí, es muy relajante y aclaras todas tus ideas"-explico.

:-:

"oh, no "-exclamo la joven cyniclon.

"¿pasa algo malo?"- pregunto el castaño mediante el comunicador.

"he estado fuera toda la noche y no dije a donde iba, han de estar preocupados y-"no pudo terminar, una luz roja empezó a parpadear de su comunicador-"será mejor que me vaya, pai ya me encontró"- el chico sonrió ante lo ultimo y se despidió de ella-"nos comunicaremos luego para planear las cosas, cuídate Aria-sama, te quiero"-le sonrió burlonamente.

"no me llames asi, sabes cuánto me choca".

"lo sé por eso lo hago"-se burlo, a lo que la chica le saco la lengua.

"si, si lo que sea, después hablamos, y por tu culpa estaré en problemas"-le dijo rápidamente, el chico iba a protestar pero fue cortado rápidamente-"bye, bye, también te quiero"-a pesar de que lo había dicho rápido, no pudo evitar un leve rubor, después de eso no tenía tiempo de ponerse a discutir por sus sentimientos, si lo hacia sus hermanos la matarían, asi que se teletransporto al café lo más rápido posible.

En el café kisshu estaba a punto de ir a buscar a la chica, cuando llego, adivinando lo que pasaría la cyniclon se apresuro a hablar.

"gomen, llego tarde, es que tuve algunas cosas que aclarar y me distraje en el camino, si ya sé que no debería haber hecho eso, pero ya estoy aquí espero que estén todos listos, me voy a cambiar"-su explicación fue algo larga pero cuando kisshu iba a hablar ya se había ido.

"siempre hace lo mismo, pero no se salvara de esta"-murmuró kisshu amenazadoramente.

"ya la conoces kisshu, siempre lo hace, asi que ahorra tu energía"-le dijo pai con su tono habitual queriendo esconder una sonrisa.

"mejor prepararnos para el entrenamiento y ya no retrasarlo más"-dijo Ryou

"si gracias a la niña 'yo hago lo que quiero', se cree porque es bonita va a venir aquí a querer hacerse la líder"-minto ya no podía esconder los celos que tenia hacia la pelinaranja.

"MINTO!"-la recriminaron sus compañeras hasta Ryou.

"que esa es la verdad, desde que llego hace lo que quiere y en primer lugar si no fuera por ella no estaríamos en este lio, ella es la culpable de todo lo que está pasando"-se defendió minto.

"Lo que pasa es que estas celosa que ella es mejor que tu"-Taruto defendió a su hermana.

"taru-taru tiene razón, minto-oneechan esta celosa Nano Da"-pudding apoyo a su amigo.

"yo no estoy celosa de nadie mucho menos de esa…"

"Basta minto!"-interrumpió a la peli azul antes de terminar su frase-"las mew mews están para defender la tierra de cualquier amenaza, a nadie se le obliga estar aquí, pero más que nada es nuestro deber y eso está mucho antes que nuestro ego"-todo el mundo se quedo callado, minto no estaba feliz, pero tenía que demostrarles a todos que podía ser mejor.

:-:

Mientras abajo discutían, arriba aria se ducho y se cambio la ropa del día anterior ahora llevaba una falda-short con pequeños cortes en forma de triangulo a los lados era lisa de color azul cielo, con una blusa corta con mangas bombachas del mismo color que la falda, con orillas rosa, amarro su pelo en un chongo alto y se puso una banda rosa con orillas de color aqua, los gritos de abajo Aria los podía oír perfectamente gracias a su excelente audición.

"ya no puedes ocultar tus celos Mint, bien que comience el juego"-se dijo asi misma, con esto se teletransporto fuera.

:-:

En la planta baja reinaba el silencio hasta que masha salió volando del sótano a la sala principal del café.

"chimera anima, chimera anima"-el pequeño robot rosa volaba por todo el lugar.

"anima chimera ¿Dónde masha?"-pregunto ichigo

"_mykaila"_-susurro con desprecio kisshu.

"sigue a masha, sigue a masha"-masha salió al patio del café y ahí afuera frente a ellos se encontraron a un enorme perro negro con 3 cabezas, sus ojos eran rojos y parecía hambriento, pero no había rastro de nadie, las chicas se trasformaron y los cyniclones invocaron sus armas

_**Yo: este es el final del capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y lamento mucho haber tardado, gracias por su apoyo y a lovekisshu1 claro que si me puedes decir asi jeje**_

_**Aria: O. o! Minto esta celosa, oh y tart me defendió, jajajaja no puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando le diga que va a kshhgshhuslhsñdhf *kisshu aparece y le tapa la boca***_

_**Kish: aria se supone que es una sorpresa.**_

_**Aria: hay pero se me olvido aparte no vuelvas a hacer eso o te ASESINARE!**_

_**Yo: ya chicos tranquilos, bueno no olviden dejar su review en el próximo capítulo sabremos quién creo a ese anima chimera ¿habrá sido mykaila? No olviden comentar**_

_**Los 3: hasta la próxima ja ne!**_


	15. INUYASHA ¿UN RETO?

_**Yo: Ohayo mina!, yo se lo siento muchoooooooooo! Es que he estado un poco atareada con tantas cosas que he tenido que hacer y no he podido actualizar pero me comprometo a no tardarme mucho tiempo.**_

_**Aria: bueno vaya hasta que decidiste aparecer pensé que ya no terminarías con la historia.**_

_**Yo: ya lo sé Aria, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte puesto en la historia * dirigiéndole una mirada asesina***_

_**Kisshu: Ya bueno chicas, dejan al publico esperando por cuanto ¿años?, ¿meses? **_

_**Yo: hay ya no exageres kisshu, tal vez fue un mes o un poquito mas no se exactamente perdoooooooooooooooon!**_

_**Kisshu: pues dejen de hacer esto más largo y comencemos con la historia, después de un poco mas de un mes y haces esperar a los fans mas.**_

_**Yo: *rolando los ojos* si lo siento, ya no lo alargo mas a la historia.**_

_**DECLIMER: NO POSEO TOKIO MEW MEW NI NINGUNO DE LA SERIE a excepción de algunos inventados por mi pero más adelante se enteraran **_

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR..!**_

"chimera anima, chimera anima"-el pequeño robot rosa volaba por todo el lugar.

"anima chimera ¿Dónde masha?"-pregunto ichigo

"_mykaila"_-susurro con desprecio kisshu.

"sigue a masha, sigue a masha"-masha salió al patio del café y ahí afuera frente a ellos se encontraron a un enorme perro negro con 3 cabezas, sus ojos eran rojos y parecía hambriento, pero no había rastro de nadie, las chicas se trasformaron y los cyniclones invocaron sus armas

_**CAPITULO 15. INUYASHA ¿UN RETO?**_

"seria bueno que Aria estuviera aquí"-y ahí estaba de nuevo la irritada minto.

"Minto, no es hora de quejarse, hay que acabar con esto de una vez por todas"-le dijo ichigo un poco irritada por el comportamiento infantil de su compañera.

"es que no es justo, ella está muy cómoda y nosotros tenemos que lidiar con esto"-replico.

"por fin, nadie te entiende, si aria esta aquí te molesta y si no está también, deja tus celos para otra ocasión"-le regaño ichigo.

"yo no estoy celosa…."

"BASTA! hay que acabar con esto, chicas ustedes pueden"-dijo Ryou interrumpiendo la queja de minto.

"Ribbon Mint-echo"-Mint fue la primera en atacar ya que estaba furiosa de que sus amigas la reprendieran solo para defender a la joven pelinaranja, mientras tanto su ataque no surgió efecto alguno en la creatura.

"bien mi turno, Ribbon pudding infierno..."- el ataque solo logro atrapar a la creatura unos instante y provocando que se pusiera mas furiosa.

De la cabeza central de la creatura, creo una bola de energía, lo que hizo que las mew´s y los cyniclones salieran volando debido a la fuerza del ataque.

"ya no me caes tan bien creatura, bien mi turno, Ho rai den"-tart ataco con sus click-clack, la creatura a pesar de ser grande no le había costado ni un poco escapar de su ataque.

El perro ataco a pudding, afortunadamente tart la había sacado de ahí esquivando el ataque, después de eso ataco a Ryou que estaba observando de lejos la batalla, Mint lo empujo antes de que lo golpeara, recibiendo ella el impacto y se fue a estrellar contra un árbol, ichigo invoco su arma y ataco a la chimera, pero esta contraataco haciendo que sus ataques chocaran ocasionando una gran explosión, kisshu al ver lo lastimada que estaba ichigo se enfureció y ataco al chimera anima con uno de sus poderosos ataques, pero saliendo herido también, todos estaban agotados ya habían atacado a la creatura cada quien por su cuenta, pero esta, no estaba ni cansada.

"cada uno la ha atacado por su cuenta…."-dijo pai como reflexionando, llamando la atención de todos"-cada uno por su parte"-volvió a repetir.

"si, eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos, pero nada parece tener efecto en esa cosa"-exclamo Mint apuntando desesperadamente a la chimera.

"ahora entiendo"- exclamo Lettuce-"cada quien lo ataco, pero recuerdan lo que Aria dijo, somos más fuertes en equipo, esto es a lo que pai-san se refiere, hay que atacarla todos juntos"-explico Lettuce, a lo que pai asintió y ahora todos entendían la idea.

"veamos cual es su gran plan"-susurro la pelinaranja desde un árbol donde observaba la batalla.

"es una buena idea la capsula de entrenamiento, pero no crees que esta vez sí se los pusiste muy difícil, ¿crees que puedan con eso?"-dijo Keichiro acercándose al árbol donde estaba Aria.

"si, confió en ellos, y ellos deben confiar entre sí, aparte es parte de su entrenamiento, queremos que convivan y se apoyen como el equipo que deben de hacer para poder vencer a mykaila, aunque yo estaré ahí para ayudar, pero esto lo tienen que hacer por su cuenta y serán más fuertes, esto es apenas un poco a lo que tendrán que enfrentarse si mykaila saca su arsenal obscuro, ella no se tocara el corazón para lograr su objetivo, se deshará de todo lo que le estorbe, no importa por quien tiene que pasar o sufrir para lograr su objetivo"-le contesto.

"si creo que tienes razón, nadie más que tú la conoce mejor, fue muy inteligente de parte de pai ponerte a cargo"-sonrió con calidez.

"si, muy raro de parte de Pai"-ahora lo miraba a los ojos, y Keichiro la veía confundido-"por lo de inteligente, es raro que una vez en su vida no lo sea"-dijo a modo de explicación y rio ante su pensamiento.

"si creo que sí, mejor iré a hacer unos pastelillos y té, después de esto necesitaran energía y tendrán hambre"- sonrió gentilmente y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Las chicas y los cyniclones se preparaban para atacar a la creatura todos juntos, mezclando sus poderes, al parecer hizo efecto en la creatura, pero no como esperaban, además al realizar el ataque también habían gastado parte de la energía que les quedaba.

El gran perro empezaba a formular su ataque hasta que…"¡Alto!"- la voz de una chica resonó por todo el lugar al oírla la creatura deshizo la bola de energía, pero aun estaba a la defensiva-"Basta inuyasha"-ahora Aria se había teletransportado enfrente de ellos.

"Ariaaaaaa!"-ninguno de los presente podía ocultar su asombro, a excepción del perspicaz de pai, que sabia que algo no le cuadraba en este ataque.

"SIP, la misma"- exclamo con una sonrisa.

"tu creaste esa cosa que nos ha intentado Matar!"-le pregunto Ryou exasperado y asombrado a la vez.

"exactamente, es parte del entrenamiento, intente seguir el método que utilizo Mykaila, con lo de la magia obscura, al menos no es la única que conoce de esas cosas, y miren he creado a una anima chimera muy poderosa, pero como ustedes sabrán no es invencible"- les explico, aun sin quitar su sonrisa y su orgullo.

"pues no lo parece, y que tiene que ver shirogane con todo esto, el fue atacado por esa cosa"-le espeto molesta la peliazul

"cuando se enfrenten a Mykaila, hará cosas más graves que crear un gran anima chimera y atacar lo que más quieres, lo que quiere es venganza y la conseguirá cuéstele, lo que le cueste"- le contesto del mismo modo, dándole una mirada asesina y victoriosa, Mint al decir lo que más quieres se sonrojo y por primera vez se quedo callada.

"ella tiene razón, además de todos lo que estamos aquí Aria es la única que la conoce mejor y luchado contra ella más que cualquiera que nosotros, por lo tanto no debemos decir cualquier cosa y enojarnos, eso no nos llevara a ninguna parte, si estuvimos de acuerdo en que ella estuviera a cargo, es porque nosotros éramos consientes de que la era la persona perfecta para el cargo, sin ofender mew ichigo"- le dio una mirada rápida a ichigo como disculpándose.

"No, está bien, no me ofendes, yo estoy de acuerdo y todos lo estuvimos, ninguno sabe la magnitud del poder de Mykaila y no la conocemos, lo único que sabemos es que quiere deshacerse de todos nosotros y nada más"-hablo con toda autoridad a lo que las chicas asintieron en acuerdo.

"ves te lo dije blondie, en la batalla serás el primero en quedar fuera"- se burlo kisshu.

"kisshu, no es hora de tus bromas, pero tienes razón, asi que shirogane mantente alejado de la batalla"-le dijo ichigo intentando en vano reprimir su sonrisa divertida

"bien, entonces si no es invencible ¿como la derrotaremos?"- pregunto pudding cambiando de tema.

"tienen que hacer buena memoria, cuando las conocí les dije que una creatura por mas grande que sea no es invencible, y trabajando en equipo la cosa es más sencilla"-les sonrió a todos

"su punto débil"-susurro ichigo como recordando.

"minto, pudding su velocidad es un punto muy favorable, zakuro, Taruto, debe de haber algo que atar por ahí, Lettuce, Pai, pónganle un poco de electricidad al asunto y por último, kisshu, ichigo, den exactamente en el blanco"- les sonrió, sabiendo que habían captado el mensaje y les guiño un ojo, luego añadió-"que comience el juego, inuyasha ataca!"-se elevo para poder observar desde arriba.

Pudding distraía a la creatura con su agilidad por un lado, mientras Mint atacaba del otro distrayéndola, dando la oportunidad a los demás de prepararse, zakuro y Taruto supieron que era el momento y lanzaron sus ataques.

"Ribbon zakuro spear"

"Ho Rai Den"- ahora con sus ataques habían logrado atar a la creatura.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush", "Fuu-Rai-Sen"- ambos, Pai y Lettuce combinaron sus poderes-"Ribbon Pudding Infierno"- y pudding los atrapo junto con la creatura, después del ataque la creatura estaba débil, sabían que era la hora del toque final, ichigo y kisshu se miraron sonrieron el uno al otro y asintieron.

Kisshu creó una bola de energía con sus espadas, "Ribbon Strawberry Suprise"- ambos ataque fueron dirigidos al pecho de la enorme criatura, el ataque desintegro a la creatura dejando solo el parasito.

"lo logramos wahuuuuuuuuuuu!"-exclamo pudding demasiado contenta y saltando de un lado a otro, escucharon un aplauso y dirigieron su mirada hacia la persona que estaba aplaudiendo.

"bien hecho, ven les dije que no era invencible, todos tienen un punto débil, y ustedes supieron descubrir el de inuyasha"-les dijo Aria al estar enfrente de ellos.

"gracias por ayudarnos"-le contesto ichigo.

"ustedes lo hicieron, descubrieron su punto débil, yo no hice nada"-contesto con un poco de modestia en su voz

"tal vez ni directamente, pero tu intención era obvia, nos ayudaste a trabajar como un equipo y que atacar con odio, no ayuda mucho"-por primera vez desde que Aria había llegado le había dicho algo agradable-"supongo que aprendimos mucho hoy"

"oh! Es cierto, Keichiro me dijo que hizo pastelillos y un poco de té para todos, que vayan a dentro después del entrenamiento para comer"-trono los dedos y la capsula donde estaban se desintegro y todos fueron adentro, a excepción de Taruto que quería hablar con Aria.

"Ari-chan, puedo hablar contigo"-le dijo cautelosamente.

"ya sé que hablaste ayer con pudding, también se que te perdono, pero fue muy estúpido de tu parte comportarte de esa manera, de todas las cosas que has hecho esto fue el colmo"-le dijo controlándose

"lo se por eso me disculpe con ella, la quiero mucho y me sentí muy mal al herirla ayer, se que estas enojada, yo sé que no hablas de lo que te paso ese día cuando conociste a vico"- Aria se sonrojo ligeramente y le dio una mirada confundida a Taruto-"lo escuche el otro día por casualidad, nadie sabe exactamente lo que paso, solo lo saben tu y el, pero creo que se relaciona con mi reacción de ayer"

"es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar, y no creo que nunca este lista de volver a recordarlo, pero si, quieres saber ¿cuánto me dolió lo de ayer?"-le pregunto a Taruto y el solo asintió con la cabeza-"me hirieron de la misma forma que tu heriste a pudding, Tart, las palabras a veces hieren más que otra cosa"

"oh!, yo no tenía idea de algo asi yo….yo en serio lamento lo de ayer"-dijo apenado y tratando de asimilar toda la información.

"qué bueno que lo hagas y si ella te perdono yo te perdono, porque ella tiene razón, te quiero mucho Tart, por lo del incidente de ayer pero tendrás que hacer algo"- le dijo viéndolo seriamente.

"dime que tengo que hacer, yo hare lo que sea porque me perdones"-dijo Taruto esperanzado y la sonrisa burlona de aria no se hizo esperar.

"¿estás seguro?, lo que sea"-le pregunto aun con la sonrisa, el asintió energéticamente.

"bien le pedirás a pudding…..!"

_**Yo: lo siento se que los he hecho esperar demasiado y sé que ahora mismo quieren ahorcarme por dejarlos asi en suspenso, pero prometo que lo actualizare pronto.**_

_**Kisshu: Noooooo! Que has hecho, porque nos has dejado con la duda, si no actualizas pronto te ahorcare.**_

_**Aria: Tranquilo kisshu seguro que lo hará, por su propio bien cierto Aria-Neko.*amenazadoramente***_

_**Yo: si lo prometo *intimidada***_

_**Kisshu: creo que estoy más tranquilo, les pido de favor que nos hagan saber que les parece la historia por favor regálennos un review que les cuesta *pone ojos de cachorro* ah y muchas gracias a todos nuestros lectores que nos siguen fielmente y a los que recientemente nos acaba de agregar a sus favoritos no los decepcionaremos *sonríe orgulloso***_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
